Los Hermanos Gemelos de Kai
by Any KisuKy
Summary: ¡tengo un bate de béisbol y se como usarlo! Pierdo la cabeza…pero ¡QUE MAS QUISIERA TENER YO AHORA UN JODIDO BATE DE BEISBOL! ¡LO QUE HE COGIDO ES UNA MALDITA REVISTA QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO SIRVA PARA NADA ¡!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es el primer fic que publico aqui, espero que les guste y que sean buenos con los comentarios , ya que os acabo de decir que es el primero que publico por aqui (asi que soy totalmente novata en lo de publicar jaja) bueno pues eso que cualquier duda o queja a mi, acepto todo tipo de criticas, pero si son buenas mejor jajaj, sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo con el primer capitulo, espero que o disfruten.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, pertenece a Takao Aoki, excepto mis personajes inventados**_

_**LAS 3 BESTIAS**_

_**Capitulo1: los hermanos gemelos de Kai.**_

Estaba empezando a amanecer, por una vez se sentiría feliz de no levantarse temprano y descansar, ya era domingo y tenia todas sus obligaciones de la semana cumplidas.

La felicidad se desvaneció por completo, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y entrar por ella un mayordomo.

- Señorito Kai,-dijo el mayordomo- por favor, despierte, su abuelo desea verle para darle una noticia que le sorprenderá.

Acto seguido, el mayordomo se fue por donde había venido.

Kai se removió por la cama, mientras pensaba que solo su abuelo le daría una noticia desagradable para el.

Se incorporó.

-Una noticia ¡ja!-dijo kai lebantandose- Ese viejo cascarrabias solo me dará disgustos, pero de todas formas iré a ver la noticia que supuestamente me sorprenderá.

Se arreglo y bajó al despacho de su abuelo, llamó, entró y se sentó en una silla que había.

-Bien,- dijo su abuelo sentado en el lujoso sillon- veo que te has dignado ha aparecer.

-Me han dicho que me tenías que comunicar una noticia-dijo Kai tranquilamente

-Así es,-continuó su abuelo- durante todos estos años… será mejor que lo veas tu mismo.

Acto seguido se abrió la puerta por donde había entrado kai, y se oyó una voz.

-Abuelo, ¿me has llamado?-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Kai se dio la vuelta y se arrepintió por dentro.

Frente a el había un chico de su misma edad y físico, estaba en la puerta, kai no lo pudo distinguir muy bien porque en la entrada no llegaba mucha luz, pero pudo distinguir su ropa, llevaba vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra, era bicolor y tenia el pelo igual que el y negro, destacaban unos ojos azules intensos.

El chico avanzó y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Kai.

-Kai, te presento a tu hermano gemelo Cristian.

Kai no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, era él mismo salvo por la ropa, sin triángulos en la cara, y el color del pelo y los ojos. Se pregunto si todavía estaba soñando en su cama y eso era una pesadilla. Se pellizcó en el brazo y le dolió eso significaba una cosa: que eso no era un sueño y que era real.

Cristian lo miraba de reojo.

-Abuelo,-dijo el que se llamaba Cristian- le presento a los demás o espero a que reaccione.

Kai entro en estado de shock, no lo entendía.

-Como ya te e explicado kai,-explico su abuelo- tienes mas hermanos gemelos, os separaron de pequeños y yo os he vuelto a reencontrar y ahora, no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo con vosotros así que fuera de aquí y arreglároslas como podáis.

Los echó del despacho, a los dos. Ambos se miraron se arriba abajo.

Cristian sonrió.

-Bueno, KAI, nos volvemos a encontrar,-comtinuo Cristian- como veo que te ha comido la lengua el gato, que tal si me sigues, ah y soy Cristian tu hermano gemelo mayor, ya que nací el primero, espero que no lo olvides mientras vivamos juntos.

-Lo que tú digas.-le respondio Kai mirandolo desdeñoso.

-Huy pero si habla.-se carcajeo Cristian.

Acto seguido Cristian se rió y fue hacia al salón, procurando que kai le siguiera.

Lo siguió a la fuerza y llegaron al salón.

Al llegar al salón, Kai se encontró con un chico igual que el, con la misma vestimenta que Cristian, pero con la camisa rojo vino de manga corta y los vaqueros negros. Bicolor de color vino.

Estaba de espaldas, así que no le pudo ver la cara, acto seguido el chico del cabello rojo vino hablo.

-Ola, hermano, cuanto tiempo.-Fhylip dijo observandolo detenidamente.

-Kai el es Fhylip.- le presento Cristian mirandolo aburridamente.

Fhylip se volvió y kai pudo ver sus ojos de color verde.

Salio otro bicolor, esta vez de color verde.

Kai se estaba empezando a agobiar con tantos clones baratos de su imagen, pero se tendría que aguantar.

El peli-verde, tenía la camisa de color verde y los vaqueros raídos y los ojos grises y miraba a kai de forma desdeñosa.

-No me digáis que tendré que soportaros a todos.- dijo Kai con cara de fastdio.

El peli-verde que se llamaba Grey hablo.

-Si no te gusta te jodes niño.

Kai lo miro desafiante.

-Lastima que no estén ahora mismo aquí Bobby y Kail, te sorprenderías bastante.-Fhylip cruzo los brazos y se dejo caer en un sillon.

-Como supongo que no lo entenderás,-continuo Cristian- te diré que en total somos sextillizos, 6 hermanos.

Genial, lo que faltaba, más críos a los que cuidar se ve que kai no tenía bastantes cosas que hacer para preocuparse por ellos.

-Tú eres el que se quedo en la abadía.- dijo Grey como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo.

-Nosotros nos libramos de por poco.-Fhylip solto una pequeña risilla.

Kai no quiso escuchar a mas clon suyo, así que se fue al garaje, donde tenían todos los automóviles, estaba pensando en ir a relajarse a un sitio muy especial y asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había entrado al despacho.

Antes de que pisara el suelo del garaje, se escucho una conversación procedente de allí, kai la escucho.

-¿Y si no le caigo bien? ¿Y si no me acepta? Y si...-dijo una voz suave.

Fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-Tranquilo Kail no pasará nada,- otra voz le contesto- nosotros somos los buenos, no los 3 de arriba.

-Tienes razón Bobby, esque no se si nos reconocerá.-contesto el que se llamaba Kail.

-kai sufrió mucho en la abadía así que a lo mejor es un poco, ya sabes, vacío, digamos. Y ahora vamos a saludarlo.-le dijo Bobby.

Dejaron de hablar y se oyeron pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba kai.

Kai se dirigió hacia ellos decidido dispuesto a enfrentarse a mas clon suyo y además quería ver de que colores eran su pelos y sus ojos.

Llego a un claro de luz donde se paro, porque ya veía a los dos venir, pero solo veía sus ropas.

El de la derecha tenia la camisa blanca y usaba vaqueros blancos y el de al lado llevaba la camisa marrón y los vaqueros un poco oscuros.

Bobby se detuvo y agarro a Kail por el brazo deteniéndolo, porque había visto una sombra detrás del foco de luz.

.¿Hola? ¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto Bobby a la oscuridad.

Kai respondió.

-Soy yo.-dijo Kai mostrandose y viendo a los dos sujetos.

Kai se puso debajo de la luz del foco y entonces lo pudieron ver bien, Kail y Bobby, que se quedaron un poco patidifusos. Se estuvieron mirando un rato de arriba a abajo los tres.

Al final Bobby decidió romper el incomodo silencio que había en el ambiente.

-Hola kai, soy yo, tu hermano Bobby.-se presento Bobby.

Kai pudo verlos mejor y se llevo una pequeña sorpresa, Bobby era al revés que el, con el pelo del color de sus ojos marrón y con los ojos del color de su pelo, azul. Miro a Kail y se quedo sin habla, era igual que el, el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos que el.

-Kai el es Kail tu hermano pequeño.

-Hola, kai.- dijo Kail timidamente.

Kai se dijo que lo máximo que tenia que hacer era responder con un hola.

-Hola.

-No se que es lo que hay que decir en estos casos.-dijo Bobby mirando el suelo.

Miro a Kail esperando un poco de ayuda por su parte. Pero el tampoco savia lo que había que decir.

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos, supongo que tendré que aceptaros como...Como hermanos míos que sois.-dijo Kai pemsando que eso definitivamente era un mal sueño.

De repente a Kail le entro una alegría tan profunda que le dieron ganas de abrazar a kai pero se contuvo por dentro porque quizás a kai le sentara mal el abrazo y retiraría lo que acababa de decir.

-Me alegro mucho.-sonrio Kail timidamente.

Kai tenía un poco de prisa por desaparecer de allí e irse a otro sitio así que tuvo que decir:

-Si me disculpáis, tengo un poco de prisa.-¿?pero desde cuando Kai era asi de amable?.

Los demás se abrieron para dejarle paso.

-Adiós.-se despidio Kail.

-Hasta luego.-se despidio Bobby.

Kai se dirigió hacia uno de los vehículos, que serian de sus hermanos, eran motos, había 5 y se pregunto porque él no tenia una, había una roja con partes en negro, una negra con partes en gris, una verde con partes en amarillo, una marrón con partes en azul oscuro y una azul clara con partes blancas. Todas tenían llantas en las ruedas.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro y se giro, era Bobby.

-Si quieres puedes coger la mía, ya que tu,-le ofrecio Bobby- supongo que no tendrás.

Kai lo miro fijamente a los ojos azules de el.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Kai.

-Porque…supongo que tendrás que ir a un sitio...-intento explicarse Bobby como pudo-Que esta muy lejos…y ya que te he visto mirándolas he pensado que necesitabas una para ir a ese sitio que esta lejos.

Kai volvió a mirar ala moto y después a Bobby.

-¿Y las llaves?-Inquirio Kai.

Bobby busco en sus bolsillos y las encontró. Se las dio a kai.

-De nada.-respondio Bobby a la inesistente gracias de Kai.

Kai se monto en la moto de Bobby, cogio el casco que estaba en el manillar y se lo puso.

Arrancó y se fue.

-Ten cuidado.-le grito Bobby inutilmente, esperando en vano a que le escuchara.

Pero kai ya estaba subiendo por la trampilla así que no le pudo oír.

Bobby suspiro.

**Fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y tsi tienen alguna queja o algo que les gustaria que cambara me lo dicen, en cuanto a los rewies sean buens jejej, acepto todo tipo de criticas, el proximo capitulo ya o tengo hecho, asi que lo continuare en un periodo de tiempo muy corto. :)**


	2. Capitulo numero 2

_**Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 2, espero que les guste y me gustaria que dejaran un rewiew con su opinion por favor, ademas no os cuesta nada =)  
><strong>_

_**_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, pertenece a Takao Aoki, excepto mis personajes inventados**_**_

_**CAPITULO2: la chica**_

Al día siguiente, Bobby todavía estaba durmiendo en la cama.

Se despertó al cabo de un rato. Miro a la mesilla para ver que hora era. Se sorprendió mucho al ver la hora que era. Las 8 de la mañana. Pensó en seguir durmiendo más tiempo, pero no tenia nada de sueño y tenia muchas ganas de dar un paseo.

Se vistió, arreglo el cuarto y cogio todo lo necesario. Después de eso, fue sigilosamente a la cocina y desayuno lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido.

Se fue al garaje y con cuidado fue hacia su moto, pero se detuvo ya que se acordó de que se la presto a kai.

Examino la carrocería, asegurándose de que no tenía arañazos. Se subió y vio que tenía las llaves puestas, así que arranco y subió lentamente por la trampilla. Se paro y apretó el botón para que la puerta se abriera.

Salio de los portones y apago el motor, se bajo y la arrastro hasta los portones de afuera.

Cuando llego, introdujo el dedo en la llave electrónica y al comprobar que la huella dactilar era valida, los portones se abrieron.

Salio de la mansión y camino 5 minutos, luego encendió el motor se puso el casco y se fue a toda velocidad.

Le apetecía pasear alrededor de los almacenes de al lado del muelle, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Había muchos así que aparco entre el espacio que dejaban uno y otro.

Apago el motor y aparco la moto, se bajo y observo el almacén.

Era alto de por lo menos dos plantas, era de color azul medio oscuro y tenia una puerta gris en un lateral y luego en la parte delantera tenía una puerta bien ancha de color rojo.

Tenía muchas ventanas asimétricas.

De repente sintió que algo le rozaba el tobillo y miro hacia abajo.

Era un gato de color gris, que estaba refregando por sus tobillos.

El gato maulló y cogio por la boca uno de los extremos de pico de los pantalones de Bobby.

-eh, ¿que quieres?-le pregunto Bobby al gato que se restregaba contra sus piernas con gusto, como si le fuera a contestar el animal.

El gato volvió a maullar y se puso delante de la puerta.

Bobby intento descifrar lo que quería el gato ese.

-¿quieres que entre?-no muy convencido.

El gato maulló.

Bobby empujo la puerta gris que para su sorpresa se abrió, entro dentro y la volvió a cerrar.

El interior era grande con algunas alpacas de heno, a un lado y rodeándolas un montón de cajas.

Siguió observando y descubrió que había a unos metros de distancia un plato de beyblade.

En la pared había unas escaleras con distintas formas, una estaba en forma de caracol, pero las otras solo subían al segundo piso.

Miro a su alrededor e intento buscar lo que el gato le intentaba decir con sus maullidos.

El gato, le señalo un comedero que había en la paja al lado del suelo.

Volvió a maullar.

-¿tienes hambre?-cruzo lo brazos- Yo no se si tienes comida aquí o te la traen cuando vienen.

El gato tiro de los pantalones de Bobby y fue hacia una puerta que había en uno de los laterales.

Bobby lo siguió y abrió la puerta.

La abrió y vio unos sacos con comida para gatos.

Volvió a por el comedero y le echo cuatro puñados.

No sintió que la puerta de la entrada roja se habría porque estaba absorto en el gato.

Y entraba por ella una joven que se dirigió hacia el.

Bobby no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas a la muchacha pero le dio un fuerte vuelco el corazón al escuchar una voz tras suya.

¿Kai?-djo la voz detrás de Bobby- ¿Te has teñido el pelo?

Gracias a dios Bobby se puso menos nervioso y violento, por una parte estaba feliz de que lo hubieran confundido con kai pero por otra no porque estaba de algún modo suplantando a kai cuando dijo lo siguiente.

-si… -comzo Bobby dubitativo- yo me he teñido el pelo y me he puesto lentillas porque estaba harto del pelo azul.

Bobby se volvió lentamente para ver al que conocía a kai. Mejor dicho la que conocía a kai. Se quedo shockeado en cuanto la vio.

Era una chica quizás un año mas chica que el. Tenía el pelo largo y del color de los ojos de kai y tenia los ojos azules.

Bobby se quedo medio boquiabierto debido a que la chica era una preciosidad.

Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra sin mangas de tirantes y unos vaqueros muy oscuros, llevaba unas nike negras y blancas.

Bobby sintió que el calor le subía de golpe al cuerpo y sobre todo a las mejillas.

La miro atentamente, ella también le miraba.

Decidió decir algo.

-vaya cuanto tiempo…esto...-ya que iba a ser un falso kai, actuaria como este- creo que se me ha olvidado tu nombre…lo siento- se le escapó.

No sabia que otra cosa decir porque deseaba saber su nombre para estar repitiéndolo para siempre en su cabeza y en sus pensamientos.

-pues a mí todavía no se me ha olvidado el tuyo, kai.-contesto la chica secamente.

-lo siento.-se disculpo aun sin saber por qué.

-soy Ana,-respondio la chica extrañadamente- tu ex-compañera de equipo, por si lo olvidabas.

-ah claro ana ya recuerdo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto la chica aun mas extrañada que antes.

Esa era la pregunta que le cogio por sorpresa a Bobby. Pero dijo la verdad.

-dar de comer al gato.-le respondio bobby como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Esperaba que esa respuesta le satisficiera, porque no encontró una mejor.

-si claro...-le dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sin acabar de creerselo del todo.

Ana se fue al lado del gato que estaba comiendo y se sentó en un sillón de plástico duro que había al lado de la paja donde no se veía a primea vista.

Bobby empezó a darse cuenta que para suplantar a kai debía comportarse como el, así que lo llevo a cabo.

-tu también -intento pensar en algo en lo que diria Kai -¿desde cuando te importan los gatos?

Ana lo miro con cara de sorpresa, definitivamente si ese castaño era kai no se comportaba muy bien como ella lo recordaba pero seguía siendo físicamente el, aunque hubiera cambiado un poco de personalidad debido a lo que le ocurrió en el lago cuando desafió a los Bladebreakers.

Bobby decidió romper otra vez el silencio que había entre los dos se fue a sentar junto a ella en el sillón ese, a ella no pareció importarle.

-cuanto tiempo hace de lo del equipo.- le pregunto Bobby mientras miraba hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera la mirada de Ana.

- un año y medio aproximadamente.-le respondio dudosa con los ojos en blanco- ¿La moto marrón de afuera es tuya?

Bobby asintió.

Algo empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, su móvil, lo saco y lo miro era un toque, lo miro y era de...de ¿kai? Pero si kai estaba ahora mismo con ella, seguido de un mensaje, conéctate, decía el mensaje y era de kai, no sabia que hacer, pero una cosa si iba a hacer, conectarse.

-Tengo que ir arriba vienes? ven conmigo porfa -cogio al supuesto kai de la mano y tiro de el hacia el tercer piso.

En ese mismo momento en la habitación de kai.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-penso Kai.

Kai cogio su portátil, lo abrió y se conecto, a Internet y al MSN,

Hacia bastante tiempo que no le enviaba ningún mensaje, pero tenia que desahogarse de algún modo con alguien de todo lo de ayer de sus hermanos y tal.

Abrió la ventana para comunicarse y escribió un simple hola y lo mando.

Todavía no aparecía como usuario conectado, que esperaba acababa de mandarle el mensaje. Así que espero y por fin llego un aviso de que Anitah acababa de conectarse.

-ola ¿k tal?-tecleó en la pantalla del ordenador- Dime una cosa pero no me asustes, si tú no te has teñido el pelo de marrón y te has puesto lentillas azules, entonces, tengo a un clon tuyo detrás de mí

-pon la cámara para que lo pueda ver y así confirmar.-tecleó Kai.

Ana puso la cámara tal y como lo pedía el verdadero kai.

Se retiro un poco de la mesa y llamo al suplente de kai que estaba mirando a trabes del cristal.

-me pones nerviosa así que siéntate detrás de mí, en la cama.- le señalo la cama.

Bobby así lo hizo, entonces vio que ana escribía algo y le daba al enter y se aparto de la pantalla para que el se viera en la pantallita de la cámara.

Lo que vio Kai a través de la cámara no le sentó demasiado bien.

¿Qué diablos hacia Bobby hay, junto a Ana?

-es mi hermano Bobby

-¿Cómo que tu hermano?

-quiero hablar con el, así que déjale escribir.

Ana no tuvo más remedio que dejar que se hablaran así que tubo que ser un poco dura con Bobby para que se sentara y hablara con Kai.

Se tuvo que inventar una excusa.

-Kai quiere hablar contigo Bobby

-¿como que Bobby? Yo no me llamo Bobby.-¡maldición! Kai lo habia descubierto.

Ana escribió algo y lo mando.

-pon la cámara para que tu hermanito te pueda ver y así obedecerte porque a mí no me obedece.

Kai no tuvo más remedio que poner la cámara para que obedeciera el tonto de Bobby.

Ana se volvió a quitar para que Bobby viera a Kai por la pantalla del ordenador así que Bobby tuvo que dejar de ser Kai para ser el mismo.

Ana se levanto de la silla para que Bobby se sentara.

Kai le iba a soltar una muy buena riña por suplantar su identidad y mas con ella.

Se lo estaría recordando hasta que se le olvidara.

Así que empezó con su tarea.

-¡¿en que estabas pensando?- le recriminño Kai intentando en cabno calmarse, estaba claro que ese no era su dia.

-lo siento –fue lo maximo que podia escribir teniendola detrás mirando a alguna parte.

-¡¿y por que has tenido que ir allí?

Kai se estaba empezando a enfadar.

-¿Qué te dice?- le pregunto intentando saonar seria, pues la risa interna la estaba matando.

Bobby se volvió para mirarla, y puso una cara de travesura. Después se volvió y sonrió.

-e ido a intimar con ella.

Kai al leer eso se quedó patidifuso

¿Cómo que había ido allí pa ligar con ella? Eso era imperdonable.

Con eso llego al 100% de su enfado. Ya hablaría con el cuando lo viera.

-ni se te ocurra.

-oh siiii...ya se me ha ocurrido y nadie me la va a quitar.

-ella es mía y no es tuya.

-si claro tu nunca has sentido nada por nadie y nunca lo vas a sentir así que no me vengas diciendo tonterías y además tu nunca as amado y nunca amaras.-contraatacó y sabia que seria algo efectivo pues no estaba seguro de que tuviera algo de setimientos todavia- Así que me dejas que haga mi vida y me enamore de quien me de la gana.

-no sabes lo que dices.

-me e enamorado y nadie me lo va a estropear ni siquiera tu, Kai.

Y una cosa más ¿como va a ser tuya si ni siquiera le has dicho nada desde el equipo hasta hoy? ¿Como quieres que sea tuya así?

Para kai eso era una verdad oculta.

Siempre pensaba en ella, pero no lo suficiente,

No podía creer que Bobby hubiera dicho eso que se ha enamorado de ella como podía ser.

-quiero hablar con mi amiga ana.-resaltó Kai.

-no es nada tuyo.-era obvio que aquello se estaba tornando un juego peligroso para ambos. Sin embargo Bobby no iba a ceder en aquello y menos con alguien como Kai.

Bobby no lo sabia que relación había entre los dos, pero eso a el no le importaba mucho, solo la quería a ella, ¿tan difícil era eso? Quería ser feliz al lado de ella, para siempre los dos juntos, sin importar nada.

Ella era el amor de su vida, lo presentía.

Kai no sabia que hacer, así que hizo una cosa, ya que el tonto de Bobby no quería obedecerle, obedecería a la persona de la que estaba supuestamente enamorado.

Pero antes de enviarle un mensaje a ana escribiría algo cruel.

-ella nunca te corresponderá. Ya tiene a otro y nunca, nunca te amara en nada, de eso puedes estar seguro.-esperaba que eso le hiriera un poco a Bobby, y asi lo deseó.

Le dio a la tecla de enviar, listo y ahora le mandaría el mensaje a ana diciendo que lo echara de allí para así poder hablar.

Bobby leyó el mensaje que le acababa de mandar Kai.

Le sorprendió mucho el mensaje de Kai pero no lo suficiente.

Pero si le daba un poco de grima una cosa del mensaje, que Kai tuviera razón y que ella tuviera con quien compartir caricias y besos.

Ana recibió otra vibración en su bolsillo, suponía que era de Kai, y así era "no me deja hablar contigo así que échale de allí a patadas"

-Bobby- lo llamo la castaña- tengo que trabajar con el ordenador así que quítate de ahí.

-todavía no he terminado de hablar con Kai.-todavia enfrascado en la pantalla.

-y a mí que, eso no me importa, ya hablaras con el cuando llegues a la mansión.- la verdad queria que se fuera de alli, no le gustaba para nada, ni aunque tuviera los ojos azules.

Bobby no tuvo mas remedio que quitarse, pero no cerro a ventanita de la conversación, sino que la dejo abierta para que ella pudiera ver lo que había escrito Kai acerca de ella, y cuando ella lo viera se enfadaría con el, eso seria perfecto, ya estaba soñando con aquello y darle una lección a Kai.

Se quito, se despidió de ana con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue por donde había venido.

Mientras ella lo miraba enfadada.

Pero al fin tenia vía libre para escribir lo que quisiera.

-¿que ha sido eso?

Quiso saber Kai, ya que había visto como Bobby le había dado un beso a ella a través de la cámara que todavía estaba puesta.

-me ha dado un beso en la mejilla.

Kai eso ya lo sabia.

-¿cuantos mas hay? ¿Solo Bobby?

- 4 más.

-estarás entretenido.

-solo molestan 3, el otro es inofensivo para mi.

-¿por que?

-¿Que por que me molestan?,-pensó Kai- el que mas me molesta ha sido Bobby, con esa tontería que acaba de coger por ti"

-¿como se llaman?

-¿para que quieres saberlo?

Ana rápidamente pensó una respuesta ingeniosa y que convenciera a Kai.

- por si me topo con ellos, y se hacen pasar por ti, y para que no me engañen como Bobby.

- son bicolores, como yo.

-¿y yasta?

- hmp.-a Kai ya le estaba empezando a cabrear el asunto con Bobby y era bvio que no le podia quitar de la cabeza esa imagen, tenia ganas de matarlo, pero no con el dolor de cabeza que le acababa de dar.

Bueno, Kai se los tendría que decir uno por uno para que no hubiera equivocaciones.

-espera un momento.-le envio Kai.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

-te espero, no tardes.

Ana leyó la conversación que habían tenido y se quedo un poco pasmada. Quería explicaciones y las quería ya. Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero solo dos eran importantes.

Así que lo escribió sin rodeos.

-¿Bobby se ha enamorado de mi? Y otra cosa Hiwatari, ¿desde cuando soy tuya?

Apago la cámara.

Volvió a leer la conversación para saber un poco mejor lo que habían dicho.

No podía creer que Kai hubiera escrito eso, ¿desde cuando? Desde nunca a Kai no le importaba nadie salvo el mismo, y estaba muy bien solo según el.

No podía creerlo ella era de Kai pero ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando ella pertenecía a Kai?

No podía creer que le hubieran interrumpido una conversación para eso, solo para decirle a que hora era la cena, era indignante, el ya lo sabia desde hacia años que la cena se sirve a las 8 de la tarde en punto y quien no estuviera allí en punto en la silla sentado, o que llegara tarde, ese día no cenaría.

Se sentó en la silla y empezó a leer los mensajes que le ha enviado mientras peleaba con Fhylip.

Iba a decapitar a Bobby por lo que había echo, mira que dejar la ventana sin cerrar. Lo iba a matar.

Con eso empezó a aumentar el enfado que había bajado al irse de allí.

No quería que ella lo hubiera visto pero lo vio y todo gracias a quien, a Bobby, al payaso de siempre.

Suspiro. Pero el no iba a salirse con la suya, eso estaba mas claro que el agua, Bobby perdería en eso.

Así que Kai contesto como pudo.

-sí Bobby, se ha enamorado de ti y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Lo envió. Y se entretuvo en pensar una respuesta para la segunda pregunta.

- ahora quiero que me expliques desde cuando soy tuya, por que a mi nadie me ha informado de nada.

Ala ya lo había dicho y se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora a esperar la respuesta que Kai debería darle a ella.

Pasaron 5 minutos y no obtuvo respuesta

-no seas cobarde y contesta.

-desde nunca, solo lo he dicho para fastidiar a Bobby.

- si lo has dicho solo por eso, entonces ¿por que has tardado tanto en contestar?

A Kai le cogio desprevenido esa respuesta.

Empezó a escribir una respuesta.

Suspiro y le dio al enter.

**fin del capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen su opinion, ya que es muy importante para mi, gracias =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo, difrutenlo. y gracias por los rewiews :)**_

_**_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, pertenece a Takao Aoki, excepto mis personajes inventados**_.**_

_**Capitulo 3: reunión.**_

Al cabo de una semana de instalarse en lo que ahora llamaría hogar, Fhylip no sabia que hacer, estaba tremendamente aburrido, ya nada de lo que hacia normalmente le divertía.

Por eso estaba repantigado en el sillón del salón, aburrido, sin esperanzas de encontrar un poco de diversión en aquella enorme mansión.

Pensando en que tal vez Bobby no había conocido a alguien interesante, así la diversión estaba asegurada, por lo menos tendría algo que arrebatarle y fastidiarle.

- "estoy deseando de que le diga a Kail que ha encontrado a la chica de su vida, por eso le chincho un poco pa robarle la novia y si esta buena mejor para mi, jajajajaja, que malo soy"-piensa Fhylip con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fhylip se levanta del sillón y se va la cocina.

-"nunca se ha enamorado de verdad, al ver por primera vez a la chica siempre dice que es la chica de su vida pero es mentira. Siempre son castañas, no hay una puta vez que sean rubias, pelirrojas...-continuo con su monologo mientras se bebía un vaso con agua- en fin y como a mí también me gustan algunas castañas, pues le doy por culo hasta que lo dejan y se vienen conmigo jejejajajajaja, como me gusta ser malo, pero que muy malo."

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando alguien entro en la cocina llamándolo.

-eh Fhylip,-dijo Grey sacándolo de sus pensamientos elevados- tenemos reunión con el viejo.

-¿reunión?-desconcertado- ¿Cómo que reunión? ¿Con el viejo que dice ser nuestro abuelo?

-si, esa clase de reunión para informarnos sobre algo o para reñirnos.-ante esto ultimo Grey le guiño un ojo.

Grey y Fhylip se dirigieron hacia el salón de reuniones, donde comían. Al llegar y pasar dentro de la habitación, que era enorme, se encontraron con que los demás ya estaban allí, acoplados y sentados pares en aquella mesa rectangular y larga, el abuelo estaba en el puesto principal. Al lado derecho estaba Cristian y enfrente tenia a Kail, al lado de este estaba Bobby y enfrente de el estaba Kai. Grey se sentó al lado de Bobby, y Fhylip al lado de Kai.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados, el abuelo de los seis empezó a hablar. Tenia en la mesa 9 sobres con algo escrito en la parte delantera.

-me he entretenido en llamaros por que quiero que hagáis una cosa-dijo tranquilamente el abuelo presidiendo la mesa-no se si habréis oído alguna vez una antigua leyenda.-esto ultimo lo dijo con los ojos totalmente cerrados y un rostro muy serio.

Un mayordomo le repartió a cada uno un sobre con su nombre puesto. Acto seguido empezaron a abrirlos conforme se los daban.

-en estos sobres que os están dando, esta vuestro trabajo y también la información sobre la leyenda.-continuo e hizo una pequeña pausa-La leyenda trata sobre las 3 Bestias.

A algunos se le erizaron la piel, conocían muy bien esa leyenda, que dice que hace 3 mil de años, en la antigüedad había en un poblado, tres bestias sagradas. Encargadas de la proteger el pueblo contra invasiones futuras, Y que un día, los ciudadanos del poblado empezaron a temer la fuerza oscura de las bestias así que el mago de la tribu separo el bien y el mal de cada una de las bestias. Lo mas aterrador de la historia es que a los bleyders, que era una mujer de cabello azul, un hombre con el pelo rubio oscuro y un muchacho con el pelo negro, se les quito el espirito de la vida y se lo insertaron a las bestias, que empezaron a tomar parte humana, la gárgola empezó a transformarse en parte humana, y los demás espirilos se quedaron en los cuerpos de las bestias y también se transformaron, en bestias indestructibles. Por eso las sacrificaron, y sellaron el poder de la gárgola azul, en una piedra con extraños símbolos, a los demás los transformaron en los animales que adoptan cuando salen, y a vagar hasta que el sello de la roca se rompa y quede libre la bestia bit mas poderosa que haya existido jamás. Y permanecería allí hasta que alguien destinado ha ella con la sangre rompiera el sello. Se rompiera el sello maldito. Y por fin quedaría libre de su prisión para siempre.

-pero eso es una antigua leyenda ¿no?-se atrevió a decir Kail mas pálido que un fantasma, pues de pequeño Grey solía contarle cuentos oscuros sobre esa leyenda para asustarlo y que llorara mientras el se divertía, claro que Grey ya lo había olvidado, o bien no se acordaba mucho.

-es más que una leyenda.-dijo Grey cruzando los brazos- eso paso hace tres mil años, pero aun así se convirtió en una leyenda, por lo que algunos solo piensan que solo era un cuento urbano para que los niños se asustaran y lloraran para que se fueran a la cama temprano-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando de refilón a Kail soltando una risilla malévola que se puso mas pálido todaví

El abuelo carraspeo pero Cristian lo interrumpió.

-y se ha roto el sello ese de la roca o todavía sigue sellada.-dijo examinando cuidadosamente el interior del sobre.

-se rompió hace 11 años. Quiero que encontréis a las tres bestias y a sus bleyders, sin importar nada.-todo esto lo dijo levantándose y mirándolos a todos seriamente.

-esta bromeando ¿no?- Fhylip dijo un poco asustado de todo el trabajo que tendrían que hacer.

Bobby que había permanecido callado hablo.

-¿y como las encontraremos?-consiguió preguntar sin mirarlo fijamente, aquel hombre le daba miedo, aunque fuera su abuelo.

-hay que encontrar a alguien que cuando este peleando se le cambie el pelo de color y le aparezcan marcas.-lo dijo por todos y una vez dicho esto de sentó y los miro fijamente unos por uno.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Llenos de confusión, hasta que por fin volvió a hablar el abuelo.

-el primero que me traiga a la gárgola azul y me traiga a su bleyder, será recompensado con mucho poder.-Miro a Kai, que seguía con los ojos cerrados que aun no había abierto el sobre.- Eso es todo.

Tras un rato de silencio, como ya había dicho que eso era todo, Cristian se levanto muy diligente para irse, pero fue interrumpido por el abuelo porque todavía no habían terminado.

-todavía no he terminado-dijo mirándolo con reproche.

Cristian se volvió honradamente en su sitio procuro no mirarlo.

-también tenéis que atender estas obligaciones.-dijo tranquilamente.

Un mayordomo volvió a repartir los tres sobres que había desde el principio en la mesa. Se los dio a Kai, a Cristian y a Fhylip. Estos los miraban llenos de curiosidad y de preguntas. Los abrieron y encontraron una sorpresa.

-¿y esto que es? ¿Quien rayos es Sarah Kishuky?- dijo ojeando Cristian el sobre haber si había alguna información errónea.

El Abuelo pronuncio las palabras despacio, para que las entendieran.

-es tu prometida.-soltó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿¡COMOO!- se le escapo, a lo que Grey lo miraba con cara de felicidad y riéndose de el.

Cristian se quedo patidifuso, ¿Cómo que su prometida? Si el iba por libre y no quería nada serio, y ahora el viejo le salía con esto.

-jajajajajjajajajj mira por donde al aventurero le han cerrado en un jaula- seguía burlonamente a lo a los demás también se rieron por lo bajo.

-mira y tu te callas niñato, que a ti no te han emparejado con una cualquiera y completa desconocida.- con una venita en la frente- a lo que Grey se rió mas todavía con las manos en la barriga de tanto aguantar la risa.

Unja vez calmado y recordando quien estaba al mando decidió calmarse y decidiendo que ya ajustaría cuentas con Grey después.

Los demás se quedaron un poco tiesos, Fhylip se quedo patidifuso también y se apresuro a abrir su sobre.

-Ana Kishuky.-leyó en voz alta Fhylip. Ojeando también la foto y la información adicional.

Cristian miro a Kai deseando saber con quien lo habían emparejado.

-y tu Kai, ¿con quien te dice?- le pregunto Cristian pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de el.

-Ave dejadme ver lo que dice-le dijo Grey a su hermano Cristian.

Cristian le dio el sobre a su hermano para que lo viera pero todavía estaba esperando la respuesta de Kai.

Kai, que aun no había abierto el sobre. Lo abrió lentamente. En su interior había una foto y un papel donde decía los datos de la muchacha.

Decía que se llamaba Keisy McGregor.

En la foto se mostraba a una chica con un vestido de color rojo fucsia, pelo naranja por los hombros (estilo Emily en las puntas) y ojos color vino.

-¿y para nosotros no hay eso, abuelo?-pregunto Bobby sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-no,-dijo secamente- a vosotros os dejare que elijáis.

Kai lo volvió a guardar en el sobre y lo dejo encima de la mesa, donde Cristian lo cogio y le echo un vistazo.

Una vez que hubo terminado de verla, la volvió a guardar y lo dejo de donde lo había visto.

-Fhylip déjame la foto que la vea.- le dijo Cristian a su hermano Fhylip

-toma.- le tendió el sobre.

Fhylip se la dio y cogio el sobre de Kai para verlo.

Cristian miro la foto que le había dado Fhylip, y la comparo con la suya.

Las muchachas de ambas fotos se parecían mucho en el físico, solo que una era pelirroja y la otra era castaña.

Sara tenia los ojos azules y Ana los tenía también azules.

Entonces después de pensar un momento llego a una conclusión.

-¿son hermanas, abuelo?- pregunto Cristian dudoso.

-son gemelas, son nuestros vecinos. –aclaro el abuelo dejando patidifusos a todos, menos a Kai.

Kai abrió los ojos de golpe, no, no podía ser, que la hubieran comprometido con Fhylip, eso no podía ser. Se puso tenso e incomodo con la situación.

Cristian le devolvió el sobre a Fhylip.

Fhylip también le devolvió el sobre a Kai y Grey también se lo devolvió a Cristian.

-¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí?, ¡Largo de mi vista! -el abuelo grito haciendo que todos se levantaran y salieran corriendo, casi atropellándose-

Los hermanos recogieron sus sobres correspondientes y salieron de allí, el ultimo que salio fue Grey.

Kail y Bobby no habían visto ningún sobre de los que les habían repartido a sus tres hermanos, así que fue con kai para que le dejara ver la foto de la chica a Fhylip.

Le dieron alcance cuando se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón que había estado sentado antes de ir a la reunión de su abuelo Voltaire.

Fhylip lo vio y puso mala cara todavía dándole vueltas al sobre.

-¿Qué queréis?-dijo algo molesto.

-nos preguntábamos si nos querías dejar el sobre para que lo veamos a la afortunada de tenerte en tus brazos.- dijo argumentando Bobby.

-total, si hubiera sido al revés esto hubiera sido muy divertido- cosa que Bobby Kail no entendieron de lo que hablaba.- na, tonterías mías.

Fhylip que no tenía nada más importante que hacer se lo dejo.

Bobby le dijo gracias y abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, kail miraba.

Saco la ficha, que estaba primero y se la dejo a kail, luego cogió la foto, la volteo, y se quedo patidifuso. No podía ser lo que veían sus ojos, no, no podía ser, ella no, por favor.

Recupero la compostura un poco, ya que Fhylip observo la reacción de el al ver la foto.

Se intercambiaron los papeles kail y Bobby.

Se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción personal en la cara de Bobby.

Kail le dio la ficha a Bobby para que la guardara. Guardo todas las cosas en el sobre y se lo devolvió a su propietario.

-gracias.- le dijo amablemente Bobby.

Bobby jalo a Kail y desaparecieron de la vista de Fhylip.

Lo condujo a su cuarto, cerro la puerta, y se sentó. Los nervios le volvieron a todo el cuerpo. Tenia que desahogarse, así que empezó.

-¿has visto a la chica de la foto?- le pregunto Bobby a Kail dejándose caer en el sillón.

Kail asintió y se sentó en la cama.

-pues esa chica, da la casualidad de que hace una semana y 2 días, me la encontré, gracias un gato que me arrastro dentro de un almacén.-recordó Bobby.

-¿y que paso?

-me confundió con Kai, -dijo como si esa hubiera sido una suerte increíble-lo conoce, sabes y además ella tiene el MSN y el móvil de Kai.

Bobby paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, nervioso, tenso.

-¿y tu sientes algo por la chica esa?-pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Bobby se paro en seco y lo miro a los ojos.

-me quede prendado de ella, solo con verla.-soltó como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿y que paso después?

-Me descubrió gracias al payaso de Kai.-dijo con cara de fastidio-Ella no savia que tuviera hermanos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-pues ahora si que se te va a hacer difícil acercarte a ella-dijo Kail imaginando se al castaño acechándola en la oscuridad mientras Kai le hacia de guardaespaldas...

-joder y tanto,- no podía estarse sentado así que empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado-ahora que se ha comprometido con Fhylip, ya no puedo hacer casi nada, pero todavía no sabemos lo que pasara.

-no te rindas,- le dio ánimos-hay que averiguar si ella siente lo mismo por ti, que tu por ella y que no quiere a Fhylip.

-esque te lo juro, siento…no se…la quiero…no se…quiero que sea mía y de nadie mas…pero no puedo tener lo que otro ya tiene.

-pídele a Kai que te diga mas cosas sobre ella, así no estarás tan…-escogió con cuidado la palabra- deprimido.

-si pa pedirle algo al amargao de Kai, tienes que complicarte la vida.- dijo Bobby mordiéndose las uñas.

Kail sonrió.

-no hace falta, le coges sin que se de cuenta el móvil, y le copias el numero, o si no vas al almacén ese de los gatos, donde la conociste.-respondió echándose en la cama.

-como me gusta tu ingenio, y además el seguro que no se separa ni un milímetro de su móvil.

Kail sonrió.

Bobby se tumbo en la cama. Kail mientras tanto puso un poco de música en el aparato de música.

-¿y como te descubrió?-quiso saber Kail.

-me dijo que tenia que ir arriba un momento, después de que le sonara el móvil, la acompañe, se conecto al ordenador, mientras yo miraba por la ventana pa recordar el sitio. Y entonces, supongo que hablaba con Kai, porque dijo mi nombre, y yo le dije que no me llamaba así, me hice pasar con Kai pasa estar un rato a su lado.-le explico- Se aparto de la mesita del ordenador y yo ví a Kai, a través de la cámara. Y así fue como se descubrió el pastel.

Kail se quedo un momento pensativo.

-¿hablaste con kai?

-si, discutimos sobre cosas de los sentimientos…sobre Kai, sobre Ana y sobre quien podía sentir mas con ella.

-supongo que después de la conversación a través del MSN cerrarías la ventana ¿no?

Bobby se extraño ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-no ¿por que?

-pues mal hecho.

-¿por que?

-Deberías de haberla cerrado, si ella vio lo que escribiste…tal vez…no se…pero deberías de haberla cerrado, así tendrías un poco mas su confianza. Y además ¿por que la dejaste abierta?

-para que ella se enfadara con Kai.

-¿como que se enfadara?

Bobby suspiro.

-por que Kai me riño en cuanto empecé a escribirle, me dijo que por que había ido allí, en ese momento ella dijo que si me estaba riñendo mucho, y la mire, y pensé una respuesta, y le conteste que había ido allí para intimar con ella ¿y sabes con lo me salto?

-no, con que.

-con que era suya.

-¿suya? ¿De kai?- ¿Cómo? Se levantó de un salto de la cama al escuchar eso.

Bobby asintió.

-pues alo mejor es su novia.

-¿su novia?-estallando en carcajadas- ¿Ana novia de Kai? no me hagas reír Kail, Kai nunca a querido a nadie con el, prefiere estar solo.

-ya pero el alo mejor siente algo por ella y por eso te dijo eso de que era suya.

Bobby negó con la cabeza.

-eso no encajaría demasiado con la personalidad de Kai, es frió, amargado, antipático…

-:…gruñón-añadió Kail divertido...

-eso también…y también ha querido estar siempre vació de sentimientos, entonces eso queda descartado.- dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-pero…-dijo dudoso, después de todo el era el mas bueno de todos, sentía que también Kai tenia sentimientos.

-¿pero que?- le reprocho Bobby.

Se hizo el silencio.

-a no ser que Kai desde lo que dices del equipo se haya sentido atraído por ella, como dices que tiene su teléfono y su correo pues alo mejor...Hay algo…aunque sea pequeño.- soltó una pequeña sonrisilla.

Bobby analizo esa otra optativa, esperaba que eso no fuera verdad, por que si no habría perdido en eso con Kai.

Decidieron cambiar de tema.

-bueno y ahora ¿cuando empezaremos la búsqueda de las bestias?- dijo como sacando otro tema, pues la conversación anterior podía durar horas y el ya estaba cansado.

A Bobby se le olvido por un momento ese otro tema, la búsqueda de las tres bestias.

Estaban de vacaciones y querían aprovecharlas mucho, pero el trabajo que voltaire les había encargado era un poco difícil de realizar, solo disponían de un solo dato, había que encontrar ha alguien que se le cambiara el pelo de color y le salieran marcas en la cara. Eso era todo ni una sola pista por donde realizar la búsqueda. Eso fastidiaba mucho.

-mientras antes empecemos, antes terminaremos y saborearemos las vacaciones de verano,-dijo decidido- ¿cuando quieres tú?

-mañana.

**fin del tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si es asi, o no, dejnme un comentario plis**

**asta pronto :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento la tardanza,pero aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo :) espero que lo disfruten, **_

_**_**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, pertenece a Takao Aoki, excepto mis personajes inventados**_**_

_**Capitulo 4: los guardianes.**_

El sol se estaba levantando, marcaba el amanecer de un nuevo día. Dos chicos recorrían la ciudad un poco agitados.

-Jack según mis datos hay que encontrarlos.-dijo un chico con cabello de color azul claro los ojos negros.

-De acuerdo Horo-Horo.-le respondió este, tenia el pelo verde agua con un extraño gorro naranja.

-Son 4 nuestros protectores: el fénix rojo, el dragón azul, la tortuga negra y el tigre.-hizo memoria Horo-horo.

Se pararon a descansar del recorrido en un pequeño parque, se sentaron en un banco, Jack permanecía de pie, haciendo cálculos.

-Dos están aquí: -continuo Jack-el fénix y el dragón, tenemos que encontrarlos.

-Luego tenemos que viajar a Estados Unidos y a China.-continuo Horo-Horo cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos.

-Si, -afirmo Jack-pero primero tenemos que encontrar a Tyson Kinomiya.

-Y después a Kai Hiwatari.-le respondió su socio mirándolo con una mirada cómplice.

Tyson aun dormía profundamente a las doce del mediodía cuando una fuerte voz lo despertó de golpe, era la voz de su abuelo.

-¡VAMOS ARRIBA! ¡SI NO TE LEVANTAS DE HAY AHORA MISMO, NO COMES HASTA MAÑANA!

-Oh vamos abuelo-levantándose milagrosamente al oír la advertencia drástica de su abuelo- no hace falta que grites así, ya estoy despierto.

-Y ahora prepárate porque vamos hacer los ejercicios de todos los días.-dijo cogiendo una espada de kendo.

Fuera de la casa, frente al portal, Horo-Horo estaba parado delante de la casa, según la información de un chico del parque, Tyson Kinomiya vivía aquí. Paso el umbral, se fue por el patio trasero y pregunto si había alguien, se oía un poco de jaleo.

-Oh vamos abuelo,-dijo un chico de cabellos azules mientras corría por toda la habitación huyendo de su furioso abuelo- no querrás que me ponga a hacer eso ahora, estoy de vacaciones.

El abuelo le estaba persiguiendo por toda la habitación y Tyson trataba de esquivar los golpes que este le daba con su vara de entrenamiento.

Horo-horo entro tímidamente en la habitación, al verlo el abuelo de tyson se paro bruscamente.

-Hola muchacho,-dijo el abuelo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el extraño chico- ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Discúlpeme señor,-se disculpo agachando la cabeza por haber interrumpido la situación- por entrar así, pero necesito hablar con Tyson.

-¿Conmigo?-se pregunto extrañado Tyson. Seguro que seria para una bey-batalla- Bueno esta bien. Abuelo ¿nos dejas solos?

El abuelo se fue de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos. Tyson pudo observar mejor al chico que había delante de el. Llevaba extrañas ropas.

Horo-horo también miro a tyson. Tyson vio que horo-horo levaba una tabla a las espaldas así que le pregunto.

-Esa tabla que llevas ¿de que es?-era blanca y llevaba extraños símbolos.

-Esto,-dijo Horo-Horo señalándola con el pulgar con orgullo- es una tabla de snow bord, la utilizo en mis batallas.

Horo-horo fue directamente al grano, no había ido solo allí a enseñarle su tabla, sino a mas cosas.

-¿Como te llamas y que quieres?-le pregunto directamente Tyson.

-Me llamo horo-horo y tienes que venir conmigo por favor.

-Por que tengo que ir contigo.-cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desconfiado.

-Porque si no vienes no podremos s salvar el mundo.-lo miro serio.

-¿Salvar el mundo?-este tío de la tabla de surf estaba loco- ¿De que hablas tío?

-Ven conmigo y te lo explicare todo.

Tyson no sabia que hacer, si se iba con aquel chico no tendría que hacer los entrenamientos de su abuelo, pero como de todas formas siempre se escaqueaba de ellos así que se fue con Horo-Horo.

Jack estaba en una habitación con dos chicos, uno rubio de ojos azules y otro de pelo negro. Eran Max y Ray.

-Bueno Jack,-dijo Ray rompiendo el silencio- ¿a que se debe todo esto? Nos has dicho que si no íbamos contigo dominaría el mal y no podríais hacer nada.

-Todo a su tiempo,-respondió con calma Jack- cuando lleguen os lo contaremos todo.

-¿Cuando lleguen?-se pregunto extrañado Max.

-Cuando lleguen Horo-Horo, Tyson Kinomiya y Kai Hiwatari.-respondió con calma Jack.

Max y ray se miraron confundidos. Los bladebreakers eran Tyson, Max, Ray y Kai.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyeron voces. Una era la de Tyson y otra de un chico desconocido.

La puerta se abrió y pasaron los tres.

-Aquí estamos-anuncio Horo-Horo.

-Bueno pues empecemos.-le respondió su socio.

Tyson se sentó al lado de sus compañeros de equipo, ellos tampoco sabían nada de por que estaban allí. Kai se sentó un poco apartados de ellos, pero no mucho, cerró los ojos y escucho.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en el suelo Horo-Horo empezó hablar.

-Os preguntareis a que viene todo esto. Si no interrumpís os enterareis mucho mejor.

-Las preguntas dejadlas para cuando hayamos terminado de contaros.-aclaro Jack con una sonrisa.

Los tres asintieron. Tyson miro a Jack.

-Empecemos.-empezó Horo-Horo.

-Estáis aquí reunidos porque vuestras Bestias Bit son nuestras protectoras.-continuo Jack.

-El dragón azul de Tyson, la tortuga negra de Max, el tigre de Ray y el fénix de Kai.

Son nuestras bestias protectoras.-relato Horo-Horo mirándolos.

-Os enterareis mejor con esta larga historia.-Jack empezó- Hace 5 mil años, en un poblado de la antigüedad había 3 bleyders encargados de la defensa del pueblo, con sus respectivas Bestias Bits, que eran las mas fuertes de aquel poblado.

-Estas-continuo Horo-Horo- eran capaz de destruir cualquier cosa con solo rozarlas, por eso eran las mas fuertes. Hasta que un día…

-…los aldeanos empezaron a temer la fuerza oscura de las 3 bestias encargadas de la defensa del pueblo. Así que empezaron a reaccionar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el pueblo (según ellos).

-una semana después de eso. Los llamaron a los tres, y les obligaron a llamar a las bestias…-continuo Horo-Horo.

Horo-Horo hizo una pausa. Los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-Una vez que estaban llamadas salio el mago de la aldea y ocurrió lo peor.

-Los 3 bleyders fueron condenados junto con sus bestias…a muerte, solo por proteger el pueblo. El mago, separo de las bestias la mitad buena y la mitad mala de las tres.-la mirada de Jack no se veía.

-Eran dos hombres los bleyders del lince naranja y de la cobra malva. La mujer era la portadora de la gárgola azul.-continuo Horo-Horo- Retuvieron a los dos hombres, y fueron llevados a una cueva subterránea. Iban a sellar ala bestia bit de la gárgola en una piedra, para siempre. La mitad buena en una roca y la mitad mala en otra distinta. Antes de eso el mago le quito el alma a la mujer, dándoselo a su bestia bit, logrando así, que el animal que era su bestia bit, tomara parte de humana. Tomara el cuerpo y cara de ella, solo con las alas las manos y los pies de la criatura.

-Y la cola, dando así un poder indestructible y poderes como su elemento, el hielo.-aclaro Jack.

Hicieron otra pausa, los demás no se atrevieron a hablar. Todos estaban sorprendidos pero todavía no sabían en que parte de la historia encajaban ellos.

-Después de sellar a Ised,-continuo Jack- la bestia bit, hicieron un sello indestructible, solo lo rompía dos condiciones.

Tyson se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué condiciones?-se arrepintió después de formular la pregunta, se le erizaron los pelos de todo el cuerpo.

Horo-Horo sonrió.

-La primera, jamás se rompería a no ser que se derramara sangre humana sobre el bley que tocara la piedra,-a todos los presentes se le erizaron la piel solo de pensarlo- y la segunda que fuera de una niña, que no supiera nada y que estuviera en el último latido de su corazón.

-Pero hay una restricción: que nadie debía jugar beyblade en aquella cueva durante 5 millones de años…-aclaro Jack.

-El primer beyblade que estuviera en movimiento en aquella roca, cedería parte del sello, y parte de la energía del sello de la roca, se uniría al beyblade. Pero para que eso sucediera tenia que ser de una niña, de 4 años totalmente inocente.-explico Horo-Horo.

Los demás tragaron saliva, la historia era triste y aterradora, pero todavía no habían terminado y se esperaban más sorpresas.

-Cuando terminaron de sellar a la gárgola,-siguió Jack- mataron a la mujer, ya que no tenia su alma y por tanto su cuerpo estaba inerte. El mago se dirigió a los demás hombres y bestias de ellos e hizo lo mismo que lo que había echo con la bestia de la mujer. Pero no los sello en rocas, no, sino que tras cerrar el espirito de ellos en sus bestias bits, se les quito lo de bestias bits y se quedaron simplemente en animales, un lince, Lynx, y una cobra negra, Cubryl. Ahora también tenían parte de humano y eran indestructibles antes de que les quitaran lo de las bestias bits. Sus poderes fueron los más poderosos de todos los tiempos, su misión consistía en ir vagando por el mundo hasta que el sello se rompa y renaciera otra vez la gárgola, entonces todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Desterraron a los animales y los hicieron inmortales, que no mueren nunca, destinados a vagar hasta que el sello se rompa y cuando eso ocurra mientras tenia que encontrar a sus bleyders. –tras un momento de pausa Horo-Horo continuo-Pero se hicieron unos cambios, dos hombres se ofrecieron a ser los guardianes de las 3 bestias, y a su vez se buscaron entre los 4 elementos y 4 bestias bit, el dragón azul, de aire, la tortuga negra, de agua, el tigre, de tierra y por ultimó el fénix, de fuego y estas 4 bestias recibían el nombre de, Dragón, Draciel, Drigger y Dranzer. Encargadas de mantener el orden de esta triste historia. Siendo los protectores. Encargados de mantener el secreto y protegernos a nosotros y a su vez nosotros protegemos del secreto a las tres bestias.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos.

-Nosotros somos los 2 guardianes de las 3 bestias.-finalizo Jack.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una.-hablo Kai por primera vez- ¿Por qué no habéis traído también a Jenny y a Ana? Se supone que también forman parte de este equipo.

Jack y Horo-Horo se miraron desconcertados, no pensaron que hubiera alguien más.

-Es cierto,-afirmo Tyson- Kenny y Ana también forman parte de los bladebreakers.

-Por que ellos no tienen ninguna bestia bit,-respondió Horo-Horo, si no fuera así, los habríamos traído y ellos no son guardianes ni tampoco protectores así que nos pintan nada aquí.

-Y la otra roca, donde cerraron la mitad mala ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Ray de manera pensativa.

-Nadie lo sabe pero si se sabe, donde esta la mitad buena.-señalo Jack.

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto Jack.

-En las propiedades de los Kyshuky.

Los bladebreakers se quedaron petrificados al oír ese nombre, sobre todo Kai.

-Eso quiere decir, -Tyson hizo conclusiones-que la niña que la rompió fue Ana.

-Son gemelas-puntualizo Kai, y puede haber sido tanto Ana como su hermana Sarah. Ademas que no tiene por que haber sido ninguna de ellas.

Los demás miraron a Kai, un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Que tiene una hermana gemela?-pregunto Ray tratándose de imaginar a su gemela.

Kai asintió.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba que tuviera otra hermana y encima gemela.-aclaro Max con una sonrisa.

-Oye Kai y tú por que sabes eso.-Tyson le pregunto a kai mirándolo sorprendido.

¿Que por que sabia eso? Kai ni se molesto en contestar, lo sabia porque ella se lo dijo un día atrás, cuando estaban todos juntos. Jack y Horo-Horo cambiaron rápidamente su expresión de la cara, ya no se mostraba tan amable, si no muy seria.

-Tenéis una misión que cumplir.-Anuncio Jack.

-Tenéis que encontrar a las 3 bestias y protegerlas, y a nosotros también-siguio Horo-Horo.

-¿Protegerlas?-se extraño Tyson de todas formas no había entendido muy bien su misión en aquella extraña historia.

-Sabemos por rumores de que la mitad oscura de las bestias esta actuando y llevándose bestias bits normales.

-La leyenda dice que si toda la oscuridad se funde con la luz de las bestias, se fundirán en una sola bestia más poderosa e indestructible y nadie podrá hacer nada para detenerla.-termino Horo-Horo.

**fin del cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...les recuerdo que el Fanservice se paga con rewiews...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento la tardanza jejej pero qui les vengo con un nuevo caputulo…espero que lo disfruten…y ya saben dejen rewiews como agradecimiento…me hace feliz y me pone mas contenta..**_

_**disclaimer:Beyblade no me pertenece**_

_**aclaraciones: letra en cursiva: pensamientos**_

_**Capitulo5: visitas comprometedoras.**_

Una chica pelirroja entro silenciosamente en una habitación que no era la suya, era la de su hermana Ana. Igual que la Suya era amplia con las paredes de color azul claro con el techo en blanco. El motivo de tal intrusión era que le tenía que informar sobre una cosa muy importante en sus vidas. Cuando paso ella estaba con su ordenador de mesa, por lo que podía ver, estaba en el MSN hablando con alguna amiga suya o alguien.

Así que Sarah entro y se dirigió hacia ella y se puso detrás de donde estaba sentada.

-Tienes que bajar a verlo.-apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana con la emocion contenida en sus ojos azules.

-A ver el que.-desinteresada y con los ojos clavados en la pantalla

Sarah se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado y la miro fijamente.

-Nos han prometido.-se levanto de un tiro y empezó a danzar alrededor de ella poniendo cara de felicidad, lo disfrutaba.

Ana no se inmuto.

-Y que,-dijo abriendo y cerrando distintas pantallas de su ordenador, con especial no interés fingido- no me pienso casar con nadie.

-Solo te dijo que bajes a ver a tu prometido que no es nada comparado con el mío,-dijo su hermana poniendo los brazos en jarras- el tuyo no es muy guapo, pero el mío esta cañón. Si te interesa están en el gran salón.-se fue por la puerta hacia el salon.

Ana todavía estaba con el ordenador, hablando con Kai, desde el otro día ya habían aclarado todo, Kai le dijo que tenía novia y que a ella se la consideraba una amiga entre comillas y había dicho eso para que no le molestara Bobby.

-Te tengo que dejar por que acaba de llegar mi hermana diciendo que baje al salón para ver a mi prometido.

-A mi también me han comprometido.

-¿Con quien?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿y tu novia?-le tecleo ella pa meter mas cizaña, con una sonrisa malvada y así que le contestara

-Eso no te incumbe-suspirando-Con una chica de pelo naranja que se llama Keisy.

- Pero yo no me voy a comprometer con nadie que no quiera.

- ¿Sabes quien es?

- No.

- Yo si.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Con el cabeza de turno Fhylip. U.U

- ¿De que color es?-eso era divertido para ella, así le podría de un color cada vez que quisiera molestarlo-

- Bicolor rojo vino.

- Bueno tengo que bajar a verlo, no voy a tardar mucho.

- A tu hermana la han comprometido con Cristian. Tiene el pelo de color negro.

- vale, no creo que tarde mucho así que si quieres me esperas.

- …

-OK.

Después de decir eso ultimo a Kai, se levanto y se vistió cómodamente, no le importaban si la esperaban, ella iba a su ritmo, se arreglo en el cuatro de baño (N/A: ni siquiera fue a arreglarse solo se cepillo un poco el pelo) que había en el pasillo y se fue al gran salón a ver lo que le esperaba. Al entrar en el salón, vio a dos chicos sentados de espaladas en sofá. Conversaban animadamente con su hermana.

Ella decidió entrar bruscamente y como si nada y así lo hizo se sentó en el sofá de enfrente como si nada mientras ellos dejaban de hablar de la miraban curiosamente menos su hermana que dijo.

-Fhylip ahí esta tu chica.-dijo su dichosa hermana mientras sonreía triunfante y la señalaba.

Ana saludo con un simple hola a los dos.

-Yo soy Cristian,-se presento el prometido de su hermana, era bicolor de color negro y gris y tenía los ojos azules- encantado de conocerte.

-Yo soy Fhylip.- dijo el intentando poner una sonrisa amable, pues al parecer le había tocado el premio gordo y le estaba costando bastante poner una cara angelical en vez de demonio (N/A: como siempre).

Fhylip se sentó al lado de ella. Que se movió un poco al otro lado para no estar mucho tiempo guardando rozamiento físico con el chico de color rojo vino.

-Soy tu prometido-intento iniciar una conversación con ella mientras los dos de enfrente les ignoraban y hablaban entre ellos.

-Eso es lo que dicen- mirando a otro sitio y suspirando..

Fhylip le echo una mirada de ayuda a Cristian y este la correspondió.

Ana seguía con cara seria y resignada a estar allí mientras en ese mismo momento si no hubiera llegado Sarah podría estar mucho mejor en su habitación hablando con Kai tranquilamente.

-Por que no la llevas a dar una vuelta en la moto,-sugirió el moreno- seguro que se alegrara y quitara esa cara.

-Buena idea.-su hermana coincidió con el.

-Lo que queréis es que os deje solos para hacer no se que.- los acuso Fhylip señalándolos con el dedo de un modo acusador.

-Si venga y ahora largaos de aquí vosotros también podéis conectar.-su hermana les guiño un ojo a ambos y Ana solo pudo soltar un bufido en su respuesta.

Fhylip se levanto y miro a Ana a los ojos. Los tenía azules.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Ana suspiró y se levanto con resignacion.

-Si no hay mas remedio…

-Estupendo,-dijo sonriente el susodicho- Cristian me llevo tu casco, ya que ella no tiene…

Ana lo interrumpió esta vez un poco mas enfadada.

-¡sabes yo también tengo casco y seguramente una moto mas wapa que la tuya!-salto haciendo un puchero de enfado.

-vale, vale, entonces vamos en la tuya señorita.-dijo Fhylip haciendo ademan con las mans tratando de calmarla.

Ana se volvió a resignar. Esto ya era demasiado primero la despertaban temprano, luego tubo que limpiar la mansión entera por las malas notas (N/A: era muy perezosa) y por ultimo cuando estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto en el ordenador la mas feliz del mundo llega su hermana y como siempre le tenia que arruinar el día diciéndole que ya la estaba esperando su supuesto NOVIO, y ahora esto. Bufo. Se fue hacia la cochera seguido de Fhylip. Una vez que estuvieron allí y a solas, volvió a sonar el móvil de Ana, esta vez con sonido. Ella lo miro y era de Kai, le contesto que iban a dar una vuelta rápida por la ciudad con Fhylip en la moto de ella.

-¿De quien es?-la miro por encima del hombro por si podia ver el remitente.

-_Dios que pesado ¿Por qué me tendría que levantar hoy? ¿no le basta con mi presencia?…-_pensó bien lo que le iba a decir pero claramente el era mas grande que ella y tenia mas fuerza, así que opto por chincharlo un rato ya que quería molestarlo por haberle estropeado el día de no hacer nada-De Kai.-lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ana no se arrepintió de haber dicho esa palabra, así que no le dio importancia alguna.

-¿Y que haces con el?-dijo acercándose mas a ella, su cara oscureciéndose por momentos con sus mirada vidriosa.

-Oye _esto se esta poniendo interesante…ahora seguro me soltara algún rollo de esos...-_suspiro y lo miro fijamente durante dos interminables segundos- es mi amigo y lo que haga con el a ti no te importa.

Fhylip se acerco mas a ella y rostro no se veía amenazante sino de advertencia.

-Pues claro que me importa,-dijo con cierta superioridad- vas a ser mi esposa te guste o no así que tengo que asegurarme de que no me eres infiel.

Al oír aquello se intento a duras penas guardar el ataque de risa con semejante tontería… ¿Qué se creía su dueño o algo así?, Ella le dio la espalda a el y se dirigió hacia su moto azul celeste oscuro y negra, tuneada, con llantas, y con un casco a juego.

Fhylip se acerco a la moto de ella y la vio.

-_Esta bien, pero no tanto como la mía _coge el casco que nos vamos-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la suya.

Ana lo cogio y lo siguió hasta la moto de el.

-Ahora somos novios y eso significa que tienes que besarme y tratarme como si me quisieras.-le dijo mirándola por encima del hombro y con una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios.

Ana se echo a reír, para ella eso era la mayor tontería del mundo.

-No te rías,-le regaño- que va en serio.

-¿No íbamos a dar un paseo en moto?

Fhylip también se resigno. Se subió, se puso el casco.

-Venga sube que nos vamos.

Ana también hizo lo mismo.

Se subió y se abrazo a la cintura de el mientras arrancaba. Se pusieron en marcha, la puerta de la cochera estaba abierta así que no se tuvieron que parar a abrirla.

Salieron de los portones y se dirigieron hacia una parte de la ciudad secreto de Fhylip.

Allí pararon y se bajaron. Que era una colina desde donde veía el mar.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-le pregunto confundida, estaba segura de que la llevaría a dar vueltas por las calles, no ha ver el mar.

- ¿Que piensas?-su mirada estaba fija en el mar.

-Como que que pienso.

-Que piensas en tu cabeza.

- _una conversación mas extraña…_Pienso en los mensajes que tengo que contestar ahora.

-De tu amante Kai ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo pero a la vez no.

-Déjame en paz, no me conoces.-miro a otro lado.

-Ni tú.

-Vo lvamos.

Se subieron, se pusieron los cascos y arrancaron, durante el camino no dijeron nada, pasearon por la ciudad con la moto y llegaron de vuelta a la mansión de ella, se bajaron y Ana fue directamente a su cuarto no le intereso a donde fuera el, no le importaba seguro habría vuelto con su hermano. Habían pasado 1 hora desde que salio desde aquella puerta. Se volvió a sentar en el ordenador y empezó a escribir.

-Estas ahí.

Kai no contesto. Volvió a escribir.

-ya he llegado, se que estas conectado así que contesta.

- Como te ha ido con Fhylip?

-mmm…regular,

-por que, que te ha echo

-Nada, hemos dao una vuelta rápida y luego hemos parado en un sitio.

-¿Y?.

-dice que como ahora estamos comprometidos somos novios y que tenemos que besarnos y querernos como novios, sabes, pero yo paso, no quiero.

-_yo tampoco quiero eso…_

-oye quiero que me digas la verdad.

-vale.

-¿tu de pequeña tenias el pelo azul?

Ana suspiro, no sabia que decirle, si alo mejor le soltaría que de pequeña una bestia bit de una roca le cambio el color del pelo, pero eso sonaba loco. Pero le había dicho que le diría la verdad, y esa era la verdad, una verdad que sonaba a loca.

-Si, pero me lo pinte.

Si, de tosas formas era esa la verdad, excepto que ella no se lo tiño, mas bien su bestia bit.

-No me lo creo que tu te lo tiñeras de castaño y que por las noches se te ponga de tu color original.

- Oye Kai y por que me preguntas ahora eso.

- Curiosidad.

- Y tu por que sabes que por las noches, mientras duermo, se me pone azul, ¿acaso me has estado espiando por las noches?

Kai pensó algo rápido para salir del paso.

-Me lo dijo un día tu hermana y también por que vi una foto tuya de pequeña con tu hermana y tu tenias el pelo azul, solo es eso.

-Am vale, solo era eso y ¿tu que haces?

-a parte de hablar contigo, hablo con mi novia.

-ah vale, ¿puedo preguntarte como se llama?

-si.

-¿como se llama?

-Nyka

-¿la conozco?

-no.

-_De hecho nadie la conoce por que no existe…_

-¿Cómo vais?

-Bien.

-¿Algún día me la presentaras?

-NO.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que ella es muy celosa y no le gusta que tenga "amigas".

-Entonces no, pero tienes fotos…

-Un virus me las borro todas.

-Entonces nada.

- Supongo que te gustaría tener una bestia bit, así que ¿que animal escogerías?

-mmm…no se…pues una gárgola supongo…

-¿Del color azul?

-si

-¿Y como la llamarías?

-Me gusta el nombre de ISED.

-Quiero saber una última cosa: ¿quieres a Fhylip?

Ana se sobrecogió ante la pegunta de Kai, ¿Que si quería a Fhylip?

-no nunca lo he querido y nunca lo querré.-escribió casi convencida ¿Casi?

Kai se quedo satisfecho ante la respuesta.

Ahora iba a saber el por que del otro día cuando se la encontró.

-Pon la cámara.

Ana la puso.

-Solo dime una cosa mas.

-Lo que quieras.

-Por que no me lo dijiste.

-¿Decirte el que?

-El otro día iba de caza para capturar a una chica por encargo de mi abuelo, conseguí dejarla inconciente gracias a que cogí un caja y se la tire encima, cuando voltee a la chica tuve que dejarla allí hasta que recuperara la consciencia, llevándola a un sitio donde se sentia segura, sabes ¿por que tuve que dejarla allí?

Ana no se lo podía creer, si claro alguien la perseguía para capturarla pero no sabia que era Kai, algo la golpeo dejándola inconsciente y cuando despertó estaba en su habitación del almacén al que iba para tener tranquilidad.

-No, ¿por que?

- Por que cuando la voltee para cargarla, me detuvo lo que vi, el corazón que le regale una noche en el hospital, mi corazón.

No sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría y entraba por ella Fhylip.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar, por que, por que lo que hizo en su pasado se refleja ahora en el presente, no tenia bastante en lo que tenia ya, no, tenia que ser todavía mas doloroso para ella.

-Por que no me dijiste que eras tu la chica que rompió el sello hace 10 años.

-Por que tenia miedo.

-¿ De que?

- De lo que pasara después y no me di cuenta…

Fhylip: ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Ana pego un respingo en la silla, la voz de Fhylip la había asustado, debido a que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Lo miro.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así ¿Qué haces aqui?.

-No te concentres demasiado en lo que haces…por cierto ¿que estas haciendo?

-Lo que a ti no te importa.

Fhylip cogio el regazo de la silla y lo empujo hacia la otra punta, arrastrando también a la chica que estaba sentada en ella.

-¡eeeehhhh!-dijo protestando mientras salia disparada hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Fhylip se puso de rodillas y empezó a leer todo lo que había estado escribiendo.

Ella lo vio.

-_No por dios no, para deja de leer_ alto deja de leer eso no es tuyo es mío.

Fhylip hizo caso omiso de lo que ella le decía.

Ella quería moverse de ahí para pegarle un buen trotazo a Fhylip pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, no le respondían las piernas, solo podía gritar y ponerse histérica. El no era nadie para leer sus conversaciones. Pero en una cosa si que gano, no sabia que la cámara estaba puesta y que estaba viendo todo al otro lado.

Kai lo vio todo, otra vez la misma situación, pero esta vez con Fhylip.

-y tu se puede saber que haces con MI NOVIA?

-_eres un maldito_

-Bueno…así que tu eres la chica que buscábamos…la dueña de ised, una de las 3 bestias m as poderosas del planeta, suena irónico ¿verdad?

Los músculos de Ana re rompieron del hechizo que no se podía mover. Lo miro desafiante.

-Y supongo que tu sabrás donde están las 2 bestias ¿no? Y sus dueños.

Kai no podía hacer otra cosa, irse e interrumpir lo que fuera estaba pasando, por ultimo antes de abandonar la habitación la cámara mostraba a Fhylip acercándose a Ana, que la tomaba de la cara y…Kai no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, no creía que Fhylip hiciera eso…

**y bien? que les parecio? que àsara...? que sera lo k Kai ha visto?...mmmm...mas en el proximo capitulo...dejen rewiews**


	6. Chapter 6

_**disculpen la tardanza, pero como ya saben el dicho, la espera se hace la pena (¿se decia asi?) jaja bueno ya sabenBeyblade a quien pertenece y todo esos royos...**_

_**cursiva: pensamientos.**_

_**letra normal: dialogo y lo que dicen.**_

_**Capitulo6: peleas **_

Alguien estaba impaciente por que le abrieran la puerta, estaba llamando al timbre sin parar.

-Dentro de la mansión.-

-Quien sea que este el otro lado le aviso que tendrá que pagar el timbre.-dijo Sarah llendo hacia la puerta con gesto de matar a quien fuera que estuviera machacando el timbre.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de Cristian. Cuando llegaron y abrió, se encontraron a Kai, que se abrió paso entre los dos y se dirigió con paso rápido a las escaleras.

-¿y tu eres?-kai no escucho a Sarah y la ignoro llendo como si lo persiguiera un demonio.

Su pregunta fue en vano ya que Kai pasó muy rápido y la dejo con la pregunta en la boca. Cristian también lo vio y se enfado por la forma en que entraba dentro y no decía nada.

-El idiota de Kai, no se que rayos le pasa.-dijo con molestia Cristian mientraas cruzaba los brazos y dirijia la mirada hacia donde habia ido Kai, escaleras arruba.

Sarah: ¿le seguimos?

Cristian: pues claro, quiero saber que es lo que se trae entre manos el desgraciao.

Fueron por donde Kai y cuando ya estaban subiendo por la mitad de las escaleras, se oyó un ruido, como de algo roto, y a continuación se oyeron varios gritos procedentes de la habitación de la castaña.

Al oír eso los dos se apresuraron para ver lo que pasaba, al llegar al lugar,no les gustaron lo que vio, ¿por eso Kai iba como alma que lleva el demonio? se encontraron con Kai peleando con Fhylip, este maldiciendo, Ana pegando gritos. Cristian lo vio y no supo como dirigirse así que opto con seguir el ejemplo de Ana y empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Se puede saber que coño pasa aquí o que?

Nadie le hizo caso, al contrario.

Fhylip le dio un puñetazo bien fuerte a Kai en todo el ojo, este se lo dio en la boca, parecian bestias salvajes sedientas por un poco de sangre, aquello era espantoso, nadie sabia el motibo, ni Sarah ni Cristian no sabia por que Kai se comportaba asi con Flylip. La desesperacion de Ana aumentaba, con el corazon hecho trizas, angustiada, en el borde del rebordimiento, torrentes de lagrimas salian de aquellos ojos de mar, cristalizados,ya no daban mas de si, toda la culpa era de ella, deseando con todoa su alma que aquello no hubiera empezado.

-¡Cristian como sigan así se van a matar, así que ve y sepáralos!.-dijo Sarah con la deseperacion es su pecho y con un nudo en su estomago

-Vale,-dirijiendose hacia ellos con gnas de partirle la cara a los dos- tú encárgate de tu hermana.

En la pelea a sangre fría Fhylip le pudo decir unas palabras a Cristian.

-Ana es la portadora de una de las 3 Bestias.- le dijo Flypip a Kai en un susurro.

Kai le propino un puñetazo en toda la barriga, eso le tubo que doler bastante a Fhylip por que le escupió a Kai sangre. Este aprovecho para partirle el labio a Kai y así lo hizo. Con el puñetazo Kai se tambaleo y perdió el control y cayó al suelo.

Cristian lo oyó y se interpuso entre los dos, ya que habían dejado un pequeño espacio entre ellos. Dejaron de pelear, ya que Cristian estaba entre ellos sujentandolos a ambos de la camiseta Ana dejo de llorar y miro la escena, presentía que todo lo que había pasado ahora, era culpa suya, solo de ella, y que ella era la responsable de todo.

-¡¿ya, ya habéis terminado de mataros?- la imponente voz de Cristian hizo que ambos se miraran con odio profundo reflejado en los ojos de cada uno.

Fhylip miro a Kai advirtiéndole con la mirada que todavía no se había librado de el, que mas tarde habría mas, no ahora, Kai asintió.

-Y ahora me vais a decir que coño ha pasado aquí.-dijo soltandolos con enfado reflejado.

Miro a Kai.

-Pregúntaselo a el-dijo Kai apenas en un susurro mirando al suelo.

-Y tu que, que maneras son esas de entrar aquí.-hablo Cristian esperando una respuesta que no fuera del tipo a machacar a Flypip por solo mirarlo.

Kai no contesto, se limpio la sangre que le chorreaba del labio. No diría nada, prefería que lo dijera el, él lo había causado todo.

-¿Quieres que te prohíba la entrada aquí? Pues ya esta hecho.- le recrimino Sarah todavia abrazando a su hermana, que tenia la cabeza metida en su pecho.

-Me da igual, se la tendrías que prohibir a el y no a mi.-respiero entrecoratadamente, habia sido una buena pelea.

-Le tengo que castigar a el, porque casi ha tirado la puerta al suelo, ha gastado el timbre y se ha liado a puñetados contigo…-ironia-¿por que a él y no a tí?-le señalo con el dedo, a su ve que Kai se dio la buelta y empezo a irse, sabiendo las miradas que tenia clavadas en su espalda.

-La estaba acosando.

Silencio

Kai se iba por la puerta mientras todos lo miraban, no le importaba.

Fhylip le grito.

-¡Más quisieras tú!-kai ya se habia ido asi que las palabras que le dirigió Fhylip no tuvieron efecto pero igualmente estaba seguro de que las habia oido.

Cristian suspiro, otra vez, estaba en las mismas con Fhylip. Lo miro.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice?- le preguntó cansado.

-¡Por quien me tomas! Es mentira si no me crees pregúntaselo a ella, le echo una mirada muy intimidante a Ana sin que se dieran cuenta Cristian y Sarah.

A Ana le daba igual, no lo quería(N/A: o eso creia jeje) y le daba igual que la mirara así.

-El idiota de Kai ¿dice la verdad o no?

-Lo ha visto a través de la cámara.-dijo Ana señalando el portatil con un dedo.

-Eh espera, espera, no vayas tu tan rápido, estaba ¡¿ que cámara puesta?- casi le da lago al escuchar CAMARA, ¿por que tenia que ser todo tan complicado?

Ana medio sonrió, la victoria ya era suya.

-La del ordenador, bobo.-dijo de modo inocente y mirandolo para ver la cara que tenia, que no era poca y muy graciosa.

Fhylip se quedo patidifuso.

-Pero¿es verdad o no es verdad?- le pregunto su hermana mirandola con cariño, pues aun no sabia muchas coasa de aquel sujeto de pelo rojo que tenia delante.

-Kai dice la verdad, le vio acosándome y vino y me lo quito de encima y el resto ya lo sabéis.-le ardieron las mejillas solo de recordar lo sucedido.

-_me da igual lo que diga Kai, mocosa, te quitare la virginidad antes de que te la quite kai _mi palabra vale mas que la tuya y me da igual lo que diga el amargao.- cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado.

Dicho y hecho se fue de la habitación enfadado.

-Bueno... ¿No te habrá…tocado mucho?- le preguntó su hermana.

-No _lo suficiente._

Solo ella sabía el significado de aquellos pensamientos.

Cristian decidió advertirle un poco sobre Fhylip.

-Oye...Ten cuidado con Fhylip…alguna vez se deja llevar demasiado con sus impulsos…amorosos… y pasa esto.-carraspeó Cristian

-Estará vigilado ¿verdad Cristian?-mirada asesina hacia Cristian por parte de Sarah, que le recorrio la colunma-

-Si…lo vigilare no te preocupes…y si pasa eso…me lo dices enseguida.-le guiño un ojo.

-_no te lo diría, se lo diría mejor _ ah Kai.-se le escapó.

-¿Qué? Ah Kai, pues Kai…

-Tengo que…irme…adiós.-

-Hasta luego.-se despidio Cristian.

-Adiós.

Ana ya estaba saliendo de la habitación y se dirigía al garaje. Cogio la moto y se fue a buscarlo, le quería agradecer eternamente lo que había echo y decirle cuanto lo quería, un momento ¿lo quería? ¿Desde cuando? Exactamente no lo sabia, pero una cosa si estaba clara, le gustaba y mucho.

No podía saber adonde había ido, pero empezaría por un sitio: por el almacén de los bley sharks, si no estuviera allí, iría a su almacén, después buscaría por la ciudad y como último recurso se lo escribiría por el MSN. Aparco en un lateral del almacén, había huellas de neumático, eso era una muy buena señal, significaba que Kai ya estaba allí. Se armo de valor y entro dentro. El interior era grande, tenía varias plantas, tras observarlo bien, decidió subir por las escaleras y recorrió la planta, sin resultado, subió otro nivel, había varias habitaciones y las reviso todas, estaban vacías, y ya sin esperanzas subió al último, entro en una habitación, no con poca iluminación. Entro y empujo la puerta, ya que no cabía por la rendija que había, una vez dentro, reviso la estancia, al centro había una figura que se le hacia familiar.

Ana: ¿kai? ¿Eres tú?

En el centro contesto una voz.

Kai: vete y déjame en paz.

La voz de Kai sonaba muy fría, estaba de espaldas y de pie. Se le encojió el corazón.

Ana avanzo lentamente. Muy insegura.

Ana: solo te quería decir que…

-¿Estas sorda? Te he dicho que te vayas y que me dejes en paz.-las sombras ocultaban gran parte de la cabeza y hombros de Kai.

La voz de Kai ahora sonaba con más frialdad que antes.

Ana sintió algo húmedo bajando por sus mejillas, se toco ahí y lo miro, era líquido, eran lágrimas, eran sus propias lágrimas, estaba llorando. Inconscientemente se le escapo un sollozo. Kai lo oyó, suspiro y se resigno. Todavía llevaba todas las heridas que le había hecho Fhylip, no se había molestado en quitárselas, la sangre del labio estaba seca.

-Que quieres.

La voz de Kai sonó fría, pero no tan fría como la de antes.

Ana reaccionó.

Ana: te quería decir…que…gr-gracias…por…lo de antes…

Kai se volvió y allí estaba ella, llorando y mirándolo atentamente, se estaría preguntando que por que iba así todavía. Se acerco a ella lentamente.

-Eres una tonta ¿solo has venido aquí a decirme gracias?

-Si, solo he venido para…decirte…que…si no fuera por ti…_maldicion esto no es lo que queria decir…_

No podía continuar hablando, las palabras se le atragantaron todas en la garganta y sintió que sus lágrimas iban con más todavía.

-Ya,-desvio la mirada- sabes que, te he mentido.

Ahora era Ana la que se había perdido de la historia, ¿Kai le había mentido? ¿Cuando? ¿Sobre que? Kai noto la confusión en el rostro de Ana.

-Nyka no existe, me la invente, ni se por que.

A Ana le entro una profunda alegría de oír eso.

Se miraron a los ojos. Marrones para Kai, grises para ella.

-Yo…no quiero a Fhylip…-el corazon le daba vuelcos y nunca antes habia estado tan nerviosa ante estar al lado de Kai

-Lo sé…

Ana sintió que aquel era el momento que tanto había esperado, declararle sus sentimientos y…esperar a que el también lo dijera, pero a ella nunca le salían bien esas cosas, ¿que pensar que le saldría bien? Nunca nadie la había correspondido en nada, ni nadie. Y estaba pensando tan felizmente que Kai le correspondería, que idiotez, pero si Kai…NO, aquello nunca saldria bien todos siempre la habian rechazado dolorosamente, y como consecuencia siempre salia perdiendo ella, solo queria ser correspondia por alguien que la quisiera con el corazon, no para eso. Siempre habia terminado en su habitacion queriendose morir siempre que pasaba, llorando, con el corazon en un puño, con miles de espadas ardientes clavadas en su fragil corazon, repitiendose una y otra vez que era ella la culpable de todo, abrazada a ella misma para ocultar todas sus debilidades, era tonta y muy debil de corazon. Solo queria ser correspondida.

-…Si no fuera por mi… ¿que?

-No…lo se... _necesito a alguien como tu._

Ana sintió que lloraba mas todavía, ya que había dejado de llorar hace una frase.

Kai se acerco a ella y quedaron a menos de medio metro de distancia.

El corazón de ella latía fuertemente, el de Kai…no lo sabía.

-No me gusta…que llores por cualquier cosa.

Se acerco a ella y puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de ella, borrándole las lagrimas, sintió las mejillas de ella arder.

Tras un incomodo silencio donde ninguno se había movido y dicho nada:

-Deberlas…limpiarte las heridas…se pueden infectar _solo esto se me puede ocurrir decirle en una situacion como esta? Soy una estupida…_

-¿Has venido en moto?

Ella se extraño con la pregunta de Kai, no sabia para que lo quisiera saber.

-Si

-Necesito que me lleves…a tu almacén, allí supongo que tendrás servicio.

-ah vale. ¿_Aquí no tiene?_

Acto seguido Kai la cogio de mano y tiro de ella, bajaron las escaleras, y salieron fueran, donde estaba su moto. La metió dentro del almacén y la cerro pero antes cogio el casco.

-¿Es nueva?

-Si,-asintio Kai- vámonos, tú conduces.

Se montaron y se fueron. Cuando llegaron aparcaron dentro, ya que había una puerta automática, se bajaron y se quitaron los cascos y los dejaron allí.

-El servicio esta arriba, al lado de mi habitación.-le dijo a Kai.

-Ven conmigo.

La cogio de la mano y subieron por las escaleras, al llegar a la ultima planta, ella le dijo donde estaba y se Kai se fue al servicio, ella se fue a su habitación y encendió el ordenador, se sentó en la silla y recordó de golpe que no había salido del MSN y tampoco lo había cerrado, se maldijo, seguramente cuando se fue de allí para buscar a Kai, ellos lo leyeron. Pero se alegro de que no hubiera casi nada comprometedor.

Puso la contraseña y puso música. Se levantó y fue hacia la cama, que estaba sin hacer, algunas noches las pasaba allí, por que tenía que salir antes de la noche y cuando regresaba siempre estaba muy cansada y se quedaba a dormir allí hasta el día siguiente.

A excepción de la cama desecha todo estaba ordenado. Se sentó en el borde y empezó a pensar en lo juntos que habian estado antes .No sabia que hacer, durante el tiempo en que se habían estado mirando a los ojos…no sabia que hacer…por un lado en ese momento ansiaba besarle y dejarle sin aliento, pero eso ya era mucho pedir, realmente no sabia que hacer. Sintió que se hundía el colchón, reacciono, miro al lado y se topo con unos ojos marrones que la miraban. Kai estaba sentado al lado de ella, ya se había quitado todas las heridas y arañazos. Daba la sensación de que estaba mucho más atractivo que antes.

**continuara...**

**jajaj como ha estado les ha gustado...mmm que pasara en el capitulo siguiuiente...si quieren saber mas dejen un rewiew pliss, tengan empatia jajaj**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno pues qui les dejo el capitulo 7 de esta histori, espero que lo disfruten y que dejen cualquier comentario, solo asi me animare a seguir continuandola muchas gracias a todos**_

_**como ya saben la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes mientras que la letra normal es el dialogo**_

_**beyblade no es mio.**_

_**Capítulo7: sólo quédate conmigo**_

A la mañana siguiente el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde y Ana entraba por la puerta de su casa, esperaba que todos, incluyendo a sus padres, estuvieran durmiendo la siesta, ya que no se había presentado a comer y probablemente estuvieran enfadados con ella por no comer con ellos aunque ellos no se molestaban porque suponían donde estaba si no iba casa durante varios días o algún periodo de tiempo.

Suspiró y fue en silencio hacia su cuarto. Pero una voz hizo que se parara. La de Cristian.

-¿De dónde vienes a estas horas?-la voz de Cristian la sobresaltó, con los brazos cruzados r ecargado en el marco de una puerta., tenia los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo, no esperaba que ellos se quedaran aquí como invitados.

Pensó una respuesta convincente; por lo menos a ella no le habían dicho nada y esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarse con Fhylip.

-De por ahí.-dijo desinteresadamente mirando a todos a todos los sitios posibles menos a su cara. No esperaba encontrárselo cuando volviera de "por ahí "

-Y donde es de por ahí.

-De casa de una amiga-no sonó muy convincente de eso estaba seguro- oye y ati no te tengo que dar explicaciones de donde vengo.

Empezó a dirigirse hacia su habitación. Cristian se puso serio.

-¿Has estado con Kai?-la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, así sabría si mentía o no.

-No lo encontré.-intento no sonrojarse al ver sus hermosos ojos, ya que de por si ya era bastante guapo y le hacia recordar a Kai, pero el intento fue en vano.

-Si no lo encontraste por qué no has dormido aquí.

¿Porqué tenia que mirarla así fijamente? La hacia sentirse culpable sin haber tenido culpa observada por esos ojos azules.

-Oye eso no es asunto tuyo.-desvió la mirada, no quería seguir hablando.

No quería seguir discutiendo con Cristian así que se zafó de su agarre dio la vuelta y siguió el camino hacia su habitación rápidamente por si a el se le ocurría cogerla rápidamente.

-Algunos tenemos órdenes de robar a las 3 bestias así que estate atenta de donde dejáis vuestros blades.

Dicho esto Cristian se marcho a la habitación de Sarah. Ana se fue pensando en eso a su habitación quería descansar y pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido ayer por la noche.

Se quito la ropa y se puso el pijama que tenia, unos shorts azul marino y una camiseta de manga corta negra con un dibujo en la espalda de un lobo enseñando los dientes.

_- Pero que se creído este niñato_-suspiro_-, todavía tengo que buscar una explicación sobre por qué dijo Fhylip eso de que yo era una portadora de las 3 bestias y que significado tiene y ahora este me salta con que tenga cuidado…se ve que no tiene mucho interés en andar cazando Bestias…_

Deshizo la cama y se acostó, todavía pensando.

_-¿Que les diré a mis padres? Mejor le digo lo de siempre, que hay trabajo que hacer, ¿y si no se lo creen? Bueno me da igual ya pensare en algo, además es verdad, cada día me cuesta mas no caer en sus horrorosas canciones de pacotilla, y hoy he tenido que saltar desde un décimo quinto piso… _

Miro el reloj, eran las 5 y cuarto. Cerró los ojos y trato de alejar esos pensamientos para conciliar el sueño.

La habitación de Sarah era grande y muy espaciosa, estaba pintada con tonos rojos y rosas, tenia un amplio ventanal al fondo desde donde se podía ver la piscina grande y lujosa. Al centro había una lujosa cama de matrimonio con almohadones, a los lados había sofá de pelo todo lleno de peluches y muñecos, al otro lado había un escritorio con un portátil ademas de algunos papeles sueltos.

-Oye se puede saber ¿Por qué ha dicho eso tu hermano rojo?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a la par de el en la cama y lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo que rojo?-desconcertado, rascándose la cabeza- ¿Y qué ha dicho?-miró al techo.

-Rojo por el pelo so idiota-le pego flojito a lo que soltó un Auch- y por que ha dicho eso de lo de las 3 Bestias.

-Na…. es muy complicado para que lo entiendas…

Lo abrazo por la espalda, ya que estaban sentados en la cama.

-Venga dímelo…podré seguirlo…-le susurró seductoramente en el oído, a lo que le entro un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-Que nooo_… ¿solo eso?_

Sarah lo tiro a la cama y se subió encima de el, se sentó en su cadera apoyo los brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de él. Intentaba ser muy sensual con él para que le soltara lo que ya sabia, pero no sabia el por qué había dicho eso y que relación tenia todo eso con quienes ya sabia; tenia que estar muy alerta para poder filtrar la información y así poder adelantándose a Voltaire.

-Eh nena ¿quieres guerra?-dijo en voz baja pero seductora, pero ella cogió un mando que estaba al lado le dio a un botón y toda la iluminación se bajo, quedándose con muy poca luz lo que hacia que la habitación de tonos rojos y rosas tuviera un ambiente muy seductor.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Venga dímelo y te daré…_nada, bobo-_dijo con una sonrisa nada de inocente

-¿El que me darás?-

-Que me digas el por que y pasaras una noche inolvidable…- se acostó encima de el, sonrosada, el también empezaba asentir excitación de tenerla encima de el, medio acurrucada.

De todas formas Cristian ya había pasado noches inolvidables con chicas. Sonrió, eso le gustaba bastante, pero lo hacia con discreción, no como Fhylip, que se las tiraba en plena calle. Y quería pasar otras de esas noches así que no le importaba mucho decírselo o no, además el viejo no le había dicho si lo podían decir o no.

-Bueno…tú ganas…pero no olvides lo que has dicho…

-V ale...Que yo no lo olvido…

Se bajo de su asiento y se sentó al lado, el se incorporo.

-Que el viejo,-empezó- nos ha dicho que le llevemos a tres bleyders de esos que posean las 3 bestias y el que le lleve la gárgola azul será recompensado con el mayor poder que haya existido.

Sarah al oír eso se quedo de piedra, así que eso es lo que el planeaba hacer, entregar a su hermana al viejo odioso y quedarse con su blade, de todas formas eso ella no lo iba a permitir, que le entregara a su hermana, pero tendría que impedirlo discretamente.

-¿Y tú piensas entregar a mi hermana?

Cristian reflexiono un momento, no lo sabia si la iba a entregar o no, tendría que pensarlo, pero por una parte entregar al viejo morboso a su cuñada, tampoco le apetecía mucho, ahora era mas o menos de la familia, y a su familia la protegía, menos al viejo.

- No, pero a las otras dos, si.

-No deberías de entregar a nadie.-seria

Lo miró con una mirada fría, indescriptible.

-Oye,-se defendió- no los conozco y si no los conozco no tienen por que preocuparme-miro a otro lado evitando la mirada de ella, que era de todo menos romántica.

-A mí si me preocupan y no te pienso decir como lo se.- se cruzo de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno ya,-trató de sofocarla dándole un pequeño beso y funciono- cambiemos de tema, que esto me molesta.

Sarah se acerco lentamente a el y se empezaron a besar, lo tumbó en la cama, y le empezó a desvestir.

-Oye, poco a poco, quedémonos en ropa interior y durmamos que tengo sueño.

-Un poco de confianza ¿no? Pensaba hacerlo así.-molesta, ¿Qué se creía que era ella?

Se volvieron a besar, ella sentada encima de el, le subió la camiseta y se la quito. Las manos de el hicieron lo mismo con la camiseta de ella, rozando la suave y blanca piel de ella

Le quito los pantalones con torpeza (N/A: no era muy experta) y los arrojó fuera.

-Bonitos bóxer.-los alabo, aunque no tenían nada de especiales…

Cristian tenía por calzoncillos unos bóxer negros que le hacían marcar bien eso.

-Gracias…_supongo_… igual que tus bragas y tu sostén.

.

Ella llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior a juego, de colores azul y gris, que destacaban con su larga cabellera roja y sus ojos azules. Ella le empezó a besar el cuerpo, lentamente, dejando marcas rosáceas a su paso, este cerró los ojos y dejo que ella le hiciera.

Se arroparon.

-¿Sabes que? Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo para estos momentos en los que estamos los dos así de bien. -la abrazó bien fuerte por la cintura y la arropó mejor.

- C laro que si solo quédate conmigo y no con ninguna más.

Se dieron un apasionante beso con lengua. Ella tenia a ambos lados de la cintura de el la rodilla y a ambos lados de la cabeza de el un brazo apoyado en la almohada.

Grey estaba en el parque de la ciudad eran las 6 manos cuarto. Estaba sentado en un banco que había enfrente de una estatua. Estaba aburrido de estar siempre en la mansión sin hacer nada, ya había buscado al chico ese que su abuelo le dijo que buscara, pero no lo había encontrado, y tampoco iba amargarse la vida para buscarlo si tanto quería su abuelo a los chicos esos del demonio que fuera el a buscarlo.

Se había sentado ahí por que quería descansar de todo. El parque a esa hora estaba lleno de parejas, paseando, besándose, cogido de la mano. Se pregunto por que no tenía a nadie. Entonces los vió.

No, no podía ser, no podía creer que se hubieran atrevido a venir, esa era su zona y ellos no tenían derecho a nada. Los vio a lo lejos estaban todos juntos. Los demás hermanos además de ellos. En total eran 10 hermanos gemelos. Antes de venir a Japón con Kai ellos eran normales, pero alguien de ellos hizo que se pelearan y que cambiaran de bando. Todavía seguían peleados. Distinguió a un lado sus respectivas motos 4. El motivo por el que estaban allí no lo sabía.

**muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, ahra si no tem importa deja un comentario, te sentiras mejor y no tardaras mas de 1 minuto. muchas gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, disculpad la tardanza...pero de ahora en adelante tradare un poco mas en subirlos...si, que pena, la razon es que paso el verano en el campo, y por desgracia alli no tengo internet...y no se cuando vendre al publo...bueno no les aburro mas con mis penas asi que aqui os traigo el capitulo 8 como sabeis beyblade no me pertenece..y bla bla bla...**_

_**la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes y la letra normal es el dialogo**_

_**espero que disfruteis y que no me mateis**_

_** gracias a HILARY KRYSS YAGAMI por ser la mejor y dedicarle un ratito a mi historia GRACIAS :)**_

_**Capitulo 8: nuevos hermanos.**_

Kail abrió los ojos despacio e inmediatamente reconoció el techo oscurecido de su habitación, oscurecido por que no le gustaba dormir sabiendo que algún resquicio de luz se hubiera colado por alguna parte. Se recostó despacio, a oscuras se revolvió el pelo, aquellas voces que estaba oyendo lo acababan de despertar de la manera menos bonita posible: miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia aquella enorme puerta de donde daba eco. No podía seguir durmiendo, las voces procedentes del salón lo habían despertado.

El sueño se le acumuló de golpe, parecía mas cansado. Se puso ropa decente para bajar abajo a ver el motivo de la interrupción del sueño. Cuando estaba llegando casi a la mitad de las escaleras no podía creer que lo estuviera viendo; no le sentó demasiado bien al despertar. De espaladas a él estaba Max. Kail se restregó los ojos para ver si estaba soñando o no. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaban allí y no le gustaba demasiado aquella espantosa visión del rubio. Otra vez su corazón se encogió en un puño, lleno de furia y dolor dispuesto a despedazarlo por todo lo que le había causado el maldito.

Todos juntos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía pero sí, definitivamente estaban todos; Víctor, Sam, Fred y el traidor de Max. No le perdonaría lo que hizo, nunca.

Mantenían una fuerte discusión.

- ¡No me vengas diciendo que no se qué! ¡Eso aquí ya no vale!-explotó Cristian, estaba furioso, primero porque si lo hubiera sabido no se hubiera levantado y no habría permitido que el mayordomo les abriera la puerta, segundo porque le estaban gritando y tercero porque estaban osando su autoridad como el primero que nació. Miro furioso a Víctor mientras le mandaba una mirada envenenada.

-¡ Somos hermanos así que no nos podéis tratar así de mal y después de lo que nos hicisteis!-habló Víctor, que tenía el pelo lila oscuro, y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro; su cara era de indignación, no esperaba que los trataran así después de todo lo que sufrieron por culpa de ellos, tenían la cara de venir y gritarles, eso era el colmo.

-¿Qué nosotros os hemos hecho qué? ¡Empezasteis vosotros! Así que no invirtáis los papeles-habló Fhylip desde un lugar apartado.

- ¡Y a ti quien te ha dado permiso para afirmar esa teoría absurda!-Grey, recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, habló; debía de admitir que eso era muy divertido, verlos imponiéndose (o chinchándose) el uno al otro, era mejor que ver la tele y sus aburridos programas que daban grima.

- ¡Nadie le tiene que dar permiso!- Sam, tenia el pelo azul fuerte y los ojos verdes, era cierto que eran hermanos y que se habían hecho daño, pero a él no, él era diferente, no se había metido en la pelea, no le afectó, pero cuándo se fué con ellos le consideraron un traidor por irse con ellos.

- ¡Mira quién fue hablar!-Fhylip tuvo que meterse, no le gustaba estar apartado de los demás, y mucho menos cuando podía sacar provecho de la situación y divertirse un rato mirando las caras de enfado que se echaban los unos a los otros, así que aprovechó y procuro meter la cizaña que podía, miro con odio a Sam, que dio un paso atrás y desvió la mirada, indiferente.

Kail llegó al final de la escalera y se paró, no le gustaba en absoluto el panorama: Cristian y Víctor discutían por la autoridad, Grey miraba divertido la escena, nunca hacia nada aunque de vez en cuando soltaba una frase que otra, y Fhylip martirizaba a Sam. Reconoció a Bobby mirando indignado la escena, le hizo una señal para que se reuniera con el. Y lo que mas le sorprendió fué que el rubio y el naranja, como él los llamaba, no hacían nada y estaban apartados a un lado cuchicheando cosas, sin hacer nada, con los brazos cruzados y esperando algo.

-¿Qué pasa y qué hacen aquí?-le pregunto Kail a Bobby cuando llegó hacia él; estaban al lado de las escaleras, Bobby tenía los brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé, a mí me han despertado y me he encontrado lo mismo que tú.

-¿Y Kai?-por mas que buscó por el extenso recibidor no lo halló por ninguna parte, eso le molestó y no sabia por qué.

-Averigua dónde está. No ha pasado la noche aquí. No saben hacer nada.- Se refirió a Max y a Fred, cambiando de tema ya que no quería saber dónde se había metido Kai. Max era rubio y tenía los ojos azules por el contrario fred era de pelo naranja y ojos grises. Max los miró a los dos gemelos pelo azul y pelo marrón, los miro con cara de pocos amigos. Llevó a Fred un poco retirado de ellos para que ellos no los oyeran.

-De seguro que están hablando de nosotros.-decía el rubio.

-Más le vale que no digan cosas feas o les partiré la cara.-terminó Fred mirándose las uñas.

-No merece la pena.

Fred miro a Sam y se fué con ellos, iba bastante escandalizado, la disputa había terminado, pero todavía había ciertos toques por parte de ambos bandos.

-¡Ya hasta nos echan de la casa! ¡Nuestra casa! Aquí crecimos hasta que nos mudamos y pasó eso.-decía medio gritando y con cierta tristeza.

-De todas formas no tuvimos muchos recuerdos de aquí así que no perderemos gran cosa.-pensó en positivo el pelinaranja

-Además ¿quien querría dormir bajo el mismo techo que el abuelito?-dicho esto Max se encamino hacia donde estaban los suyos, al lado de la puerta alejados de los otros por si le pegaban su locura.

Mientras tanto la discusión seguía.

-Sabes que,-seguía Cristian con Víctor,- nos da igual vosotros pero sabes que,-lo señalo- nunca vais a estar a nuestra altura.-sonrió con arrogancia y cierto orgullo.

-Mira quien lo dice,-Víctor estaba mas que indignado ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle el eso? El era el menos indicado para hablar de altura- pero yo por lo menos no necesito estar a vuestra altura ya que nuestra altura no se basa en la chulería y en gamberradas.

-¿Cómo dices?-Grey que estaba relajándose en la pared mirando el espectáculo, se descruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia ellos dos, se indigno al oír eso, ya que por tener el pelo verde todos creían que ya de por sí era un gamberro y un impresentable y eso era mentira.

-Eso ya veremos quien tiene mayor altura.-intervino Fhylip con una crucecita (N/A: estilo anime, se me ha olvidado el nombre, ahora no me acuerdo ) en la cabeza entre Grey y los demás, no quería interponerse pero no quería que las cosas se pusieran muy feas por que de un momento a otro podría venir Voltaire y no le agradaba nada lo que encontraría, pero por otra parte no quería interponerse porque quería ver el espectáculo que a lo mejor se formaría.

Mientras tanto con Bobby y Kail:

-Kai estará de nuestro lado en esto.-Bobby no lo dijo como una pregunta sino como una afirmación, se sentó en las escaleras aburrido, quería que acabara todo eso.

-No sabemos, por que a él no le hicieron nada.

Sam decidió que había que poner fin a esa discusión. Así que intervino, agarró a Víctor del brazo y lo echó a atrás, mirando con desprecio y lástima a los sujetos que tenía delante, Cristian, Fhylip y Grey.

-Déjalo-le dijo a Víctor mientras lo arrascaba en contra de su voluntad- mejor será que nos vayamos a otro lugar mejor que este, ya que ¿Quién querría dormir bajo el mismo techo que el abuelo? Solo los que se dejan controlar.

-B ien dicho.-le contesto Max desde el fondo del recibidor con una media sonrisa.

-S í, tienes razó n vayámonos antes de que se nos peguen las pulgas, y no hablo de perros.-continuo Víctor que aún no había aclarado las cosas con Cristian y aun estaba de mal humor.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre, todos dirigieron automáticamente la mirada a la puerta, pues nadie esperaba ninguna visita. Max que estaba mas cerca de ella, abrió y para su sorpresa era una chica pelirroja de ojos azules que inmediatamente le cayó muy mal ya que lo apartó de un empujón y se fue corriendo a los brazos de Cristian y con todo el morro del mundo y delante de todos sus labios se empezaron a juntar dando paso a un pequeño beso que se fue convirtiendo en algo mas profundo de los que todos los presentes esperaban; algunos desviaron la mirada porque se avergonzaban de eso y no lo podían ver, otros simplemente se quedaron indignados. Pero justo en el momento en el que se sucedía eso y para alivio de algunos que ya se estaban empezando a molestar apareció Voltaire por una esquina, que se quedo tieso al ver como su nieto morreaba a la pelirroja descaradamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo Cristian?- La energética voz del hombre mayor hizo que los dos jóvenes amantes se separan bruscamente mirando con nerviosismo a Voltaire que los miraba como si estuviera a punto de matarlos.

-Justicia divina-Le susurro Fred a Max que asintió con cara de satisfacción.

-Esto…veras, esque…-intento explicarse Cristian con una excusa poco convencional-estos-los señaló- se han presentado aquí exigiendo ser hospedados aquí…

Voltaire reviso el recibidor sin cambiar de expresión y no pareció muy convencido. De vuelta posó su dura mirada hacia Cristian que sintió encogerse su corazón con la oscura mirada mirando hacia el suelo, y hacia Sarah que miró hacia otro lado con el entrecejo fruncido, indiferente con los puños apretados, aparentemente fastidiada por que le habían cortado el rollo.

-N o me refiero a eso, si no por qué los ví así.- de nuevo seguía siendo insistente esa mirada, y Cristian sabía que si no afrontaba esa mirada las cosas irían mucho peor después.

Mientras tanto el espectáculo ante la vista de Grey se intensificaba cada vez más, estaba agradecido de poder ver una situación como esta, y daba gracias de haberse quedado a desayunar en vez de haberse ido. De todas formas le encantaba lo que ahora mismo estaba viendo, estaba viendo humillarse a ese par de idiotas con las hormonas alteradas y eso era divertido; también, la reacción que habían tenido todos al sentir la presencia imponente de Voltaire, todos se habían puesto mas tiesos que una vela y alerta, porque siendo el abuelito, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-Ah…eso…pues era…era…_ ¿Cómo se lo digo al viejo este para que no me mate después?_

-Era un beso de bienvenida.-le ayudó Sarah que le dio un pequeño empujón sin que se notara y mirándolo con complicidad.

-Si…_me mata seguro ¿pero en que esta pensando esta tonta? ¿Acaso no sabe quién es o qué ?_era un beso de bienvenida.

Voltaire ya lo sabía de antemano lo que acababa de ver, pero quería asegurarse de que su autoridad no se superaba en ninguna circunstancia; si todo iba como lo había planeado desde el principio todo saldría bien y conseguiría su plan, pero todavía esto estaba dando frutos los resultados de todas las circunstancias y planes elaborados para que todos fueran sus marionetas, sobre todo sin que se dieran cuenta. El plan estaba en marcha y estaba funcionando, pero todavía tendría que esperar y tener un poco de paciencia.

- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir bajo este techo -los fulminó con la mirada, acto seguido se volvió hacia donde estaban los recién llegados-Y en cuanto vosotros…_todo marcha según lo planeado jajajajaja_-su cara se oscureció por completo dando lugar a una fina línea oscura, que marcaba lo que era su boca, los cuatro recién llegados tragaron hondo y dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás, Cristian y los demás solo se agruparon en torno a la escalera, en cuanto a Grey solo se movió un poco y se recostó en la escalera con gesto aburrido- no quiero volver a veros por aquí así que ¡largo de mi casa!-esta vez no los fulminó con la mirada sino que los liquidó por completo.

-De todas formas ya nos íbamos de este espantoso lugar.

Silencio.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al que había osado decir esas palabras, nadie se atrevía a contestarle así al abuelo o Voltaire que en el mismo caso era lo mismo. Nadie se creía que fuera capaz de contestarle así, todos se preguntaban ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él no era así. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Voltaire Sam no había dicho nada aparte de eso, todos lo miraban estupefactos, Voltaire lo miraba con odio y con asco.

-Vamos tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.-dijo Víctor.

Max, Fred, Sam y Víctor salieron por la puerta principal, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Se dirigieron y se subieron en sus respectivas motos, cada una de un modelo y color diferente según gustos mientras dejaban atrás aquella espantosa mansión.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de la entrada chirriaron al abrirse y partirse por la mitad, dejando hueco suficiente para que velozmente pasara una moto de color fuego.<p>

* * *

><p>Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto fue rápido y sin contemplaciones. Los dos cuerpos salieron brutalmente despedidos hacia direcciones opuestas. Mientras el humo de una pequeña explosión los acompañaba silenciosamente. El olor a goma quemada y neumáticos grabados en el asfalto acompañaban los sonidos. Silencio. Ruidos sordos, frenazos, volteos. Max, Fred y Víctor de no ser porque reaccionaron a tiempo hubieran seguido directos hacia la explosión de llamaradas. Todos estaban en estado de shock reaccionaron al cabo de 1 minuto,¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido un accidente? ¿Una explosión? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Sam? Tras comprender horrorizados que Sam había ido el primero ante ellos, comprendieron que habia sufrido un ataque brutal por parte de otro tipo que no tenia consideración por la carretera; angustiados y con el corazón en un puño, saltaron casi sin vida todos los elementos esparcidos de las partes de las motos por el sucio, ahora, asfalto y corrieron, como alma que lleva el diablo, con la angustia metida en el fondo de sus corazones, rotos y despedazados, lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta el cuerpo arrastrado y casi quemado de Sam. Boca abajo, con el casco partido por la mitad, la sangre chorreando, la ropa quemada, inerte.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo se movió a cámara lenta, todo se volvió oscuro en un par se segundos, Le dolía todo el cuerpo a horrores, ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba estar conduciendo cuando de repente algo paso, pero ¿el que? recordaba haber salido disparado de su moto brutalmente al chocar contra algo.¿Por qué estaba en el suelo lejos de la carretera? ¿Porque el suelo estaba teñido de sangre? ¿Por qué no podía mover ni un músculo? ¿Por qué se sintió roto? ¿Por qué queria gritar pero no salia ni un solo sonido de su garganta? Lo ultimo que pudo ver era como se acercaban corriendo hacia el, gritando ¿pero el que? ¿Por qué estaban llamando por teléfono? Y ¿Por qué las lagrimas se escapaban por sus ojos? La sangre le inundo los pulmones, ocasionando que le ardieran, sintio como su corazón se paraba, sintió vértebras y huesos romperse bruscamente y sintio como la vida se le escapa. Sintió algo calido alrededor de el que lo abrazaban fuerte, el dia era soleado pero ¿estaba lloviendo? ¿Por qué estaba llorando por el? No podia hacer nada para decirles que no lloraran, que iría a un sitio mejor, que no se preocuparan por el, solo habia pasado algo, y… la oscuridad se trago esos rostros inundados en lagrimas y gritando, angustiados que tanto queria y…. todo se volvio sin vida.<p>

* * *

><p>La impotencia que todos estaban sintiendo al ver como la vida se le escapaba, como sus corazones se comprimían y se convertían en nada, la impotencia de tenerlo en brazos, como si eso lo reconfortaran, los ojos destrozazos he inchados a mas no poder, las lagrimas no paraban de cesar. La impotencia de no tener la ambulancia ya allí, en aquel mismo momento, ahora, de saber que iba a tardar. La impotencia de que las palabras y los ruegos no le devolvieran la chispa de la vida.<p>

La impotencia de ver su cuerpo destrozado y empapado de sangre que se seguía extendiendo y…la impotencia y el horror de verlo morir entre sus brazos.

Solo el nombre de aquel grito de su nombre se escapo de los labios de Víctor que con toda la fuerza posible estallo en un solo grito, era lo único que se escuchaba.

CONTINUARÁ...

**bueno que tal ha estado? si veis alguna incoherencia o tildes mal puestas me ya que mi ordenador es uno antiguo de los blancos de mesa y pone las tildes cuando le da la gana.**

**AH! una cosa mas jeje pronto pondré los hermanos de kai en una pagina para que los podais ver...si jeje, por desgracia hoy no va aser, la proxima vez, cuando suba el capitulo 9.**

**nos leemos bye! :)**

**muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9

BUENO SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO AQUI LES DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ME DEJEN REWIEWS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI FIC Y DEJANDOME COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Capítulo 9: encuentros y dolor

El chirrido del columpio lo molestó, era irritante y muy molesto, diablos, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar columpiándose en él? ¿No podía estar sentada sin hacer ni un solo ruido?

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, levantó el brazo para agarrar la dichosa cadena que se balanceaba una y otra vez, ya casi lo tenía, lo estaba rozando con las puntas de los dedos.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la canción de P.O.D-Going in blind. Por lo visto eso había interrumpido el sermón que estaba pensando darle sobre el maldito chirrido. Se quedó quieto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, quería escuchar; por lo visto alguien la había llamado; ella ya sabia que estaba detrás suya.

-¿Si?, ah hola papá-la respiración se le cortó-tranquilízate, dime ¿Que ha pasado?-el pulso le tembló, se llevo la mano inconscientemente al corazón, las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos.-v-voy para all-lli.-colgó, sin embargo no se movió, estaba procesando lentamente la información que acababa de recibir, esperando que de alguna forma fuera errónea, pero fue en vano.

Salió precipitadamente del columpio y al girarse chocó contra Kai, que la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, sus lágrimas no querían dejar de salir de sus ojos.

-M-m-e tt-ttt-en-go que ir…déjame.-ahora las lagrimas se deslizaban mas rápido. Los puños apretados.

Kai le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Se le partió el corazón, al ver sus ojos azules tan…hermo…tan llorosos, sí, llorosos era la palabra. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago, al parecer algo espantoso había pasado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Temblaba. Tras mirar a los lados del parque y comprobar que no había nadie, ya que era un parque muy alejado del centro y con vistas al mar, era temprano por lo que el sol apenas se había se había alzado un poco, pero ya había luz suficiente, era de día; solo podía hacer una cosa. Dejo de agarrarla por los brazos y la atrajo contra sí, abrazándola y reconfortándola.

-E-e-ss…-se abrazó más a Kai, como si eso evadiera la realidad y la alejara de lo malo, de la angustia, de las punzadas en el corazón, de los recuerdos; al igual que él, que la rodeo un poco mas con sus brazos-mi…herma-nna.

-Shsss-le susurró Kai en oído- estará bien…_o no…_-ella abrió mas los ojos, ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? Él no era así.

-Tranquila-dejó de abrazarla y se puso a su altura para poner su mano derecha en la mejilla derecha para secarle las lágrimas que ya no caían-yo te llevo.

Ella solo asintió. Mirando esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

¿Debía mandar el mensaje o borrarlo?, Aun estando en la sala de espera de el hospital, con la angustia y la desesperación metido en lo más profundo de sus corazón, Fred no podía dejar de pensar en cuestionarse eso. Pero ¿debía mandarlo? Claro que si, a lo mejor si le hubiera ocurrido eso a alguno de los otros, alguien de ellos se habría estado cuestionando lo mismo que él. Claro que lo debía de mandar, era Sam, su hermano, el que todos querían, el que era diferente, el que se preocupaba por todos sin recibir nada a cambio, claro, que el separamiento de los hermanos lo había dejado algo trastocado al partir y al considerarlo un traidor, a él no le importó, solo quería irse con ellos y acompañarlos, porque estaba seguro que los otros estarían bien.

Lo haría y ahora que el problema se había medio solucionado si debía o no, solo quedaba una pequeña cosilla, ¿a quien se lo mandaba? Veamos a Cristian seguro que lo leería y no se preocuparía por que seguro que estaría morreando sin parar con la golfa esa de pelo rojo, a Bobby ¿Bobby? Estaría con Kail y seguro que borraría el mensaje antes de abrirlo, y Kail…...bueno Kail a lo mejor se lo decía a los otros pero no estaba seguro, así que lo descarto, y Kai…bueno, el solo sabia de la existencia de los otros 5, pero no de ellos, así que no, además de que no sabia su numero, no, mejor no; Así que solo quedaba…sí, solo quedaba Grey.

Lo envió a pesar del pulso tembloroso, y la vista borrosa de las lágrimas e intento ser fuerte, solo era una ilusión, nadie podía ser fuerte en esos momentos.

Levantó la cabeza y no le gustó lo que estaba viendo, Max estaba frente suyo, sentado con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y apoyando las cabeza en los puños, no había dicho nada, solo quería estar en silencio, con la cabeza gacha; nunca lo había visto tan abatido; Víctor estaba destrozado con el corazón roto, en un puño, malherido por dentro, paseaba de un lado de un lado a otro nervioso, rezando en silencio. El medico les había dicho que si hubieran tardado en traerlo un poco mas tarde, no hubieran podido hacer nada y habría muerto. Ahora lo estaban operando; le había dicho que sí lo podrían tratar, así que no esperaba ningún problema. ¿Debía salir bien, verdad? Se recuperaría después de la operación. Había llegado en muy mal estado, la explosión le había hecho que se rompieran y se salieran algunos huesos importantes; pero que no habría problema.

Otra vez las lágrimas brotaron de ojos grises; se deslizo pared abajo sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos y rodillas.

MUERTO, esa palabra no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, no podía dejar de imaginarse el cuerpo, destrozado, la sangre extendiéndose sin parar, la boca entreabierta, escupiendo sangre, la ropa quemada, el olor a muerte, la desesperación que había sentido al no saber que hacer, las lagrimas fluyendo, el casco, despedazado, la cabeza con un gran apertura por la que no dejaba de brotar sangre, la pierna partida, el hueso fuera, tirado y sobre todo la el dolor de ver sus ojos. BASTA, no quería seguir recordando, pero fue inútil; la desesperación y el dolor se le acumularon en el corazón y se le encogió tanto. Las lágrimas que apenas había dejado de salir hacia apenas treinta minutos, escaparon, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor, la perdida. Una vez más la imagen de la muerte había venido a su cabeza; los ojos verdes de Sam, inertes, apagados, sin luz, sin…vida. Todo en conjunto superaba lo que hubiera sido posible aguantar, haberlo visto así lo destrozó.

No pudo aguantar más.

-Me voy a tomar el aire…si hay noticias…me llamáis o algo…-su voz sonaba apagada, aun así, Víctor sabia que le habían escuchado, estaban tan destrozados como el o peor.

-¡Sí abuelo, a sus ordenes!-no sabia que decía, estaba soñando profundamente que se convertía en un profesional de Kendo, y se sobresalto al escuchar la ruidosa vibración del dichoso móvil, que se había empeñado en despertarle justamente cuando iba a recibir los saludos del alcalde por haberle salvado de unos matones. -¿que? ¿Es que no puedo dormir un rato o qué?-le gritó furioso al móvil, como si fuera a responderle, mientras se giraba hacia otro lado y se acomodaba con las sabanas. Abrió los ojos y sintió un punzada en el pecho, miró el móvil, encima de la mesita-_por fin ha parado… ¿ha sido un mensaje? Ala mierda, no me importa quien ha sido, seguro que ha sido el dichoso Fhylip y sus bromitas de siempre, nunca me puede ver descansando…no tiene otra cosa que hacer…-_alargo el brazo y lo cogio sin ningún problema- _¿Fred?-_algo no encajabase levantó de golpe_ -¿y ahora que querrá? Tengo un mal presentimiento._

No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de recibir. Sin más tiempo que perder, se puso lo primero que vio, salió de la habitación y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al garaje, chocó con Fhylip.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas con tantas prisas? Y ¿y por que llevas esa cara?, me parece que has tenido una pesadilla por no haber dormido bien…-no le dejó hablar, tenia la mirada gacha.

-Cállate, no sabes nada ¿verdad?-fhylip negó, como siempre, con actitud de indiferencia.

Fhylip lo miró, por lo visto Grey estaba triste, ¿triste? ¿Pero de que?; ¿de que se hubiera interrumpido su siesta? Él solo pudo mirarlo, parecía muy afectado.

-Voy al hospital-solo pudo decir antes de que Fhylip le interrumpiera, él no sabia a que se refería.-Sam esta en el quirófano, descuartizado.

Dicho esto se fue a donde tenía que ir, al hospital, dejando a Fhylip atontando y con miles de preguntas, dudando de que debería hacer. ¿Cómo que Sam estaba en quirófano? ¿Y…descuartizado? ¿A que se refería? De repente un nudo se le formó en el pecho, ahogándolo. De repente todo encajaba.

-¡Espera ! ¡Voy…voy contigo!

Ana y Kai llegaron al hospital. Ella seguía aferrada a el, sujetándolo con sus finos brazos alrededor de la cintura de el. Kai apagó el motor. Ella se bajo de la moto azul y gris de kai, todavía con el casco negro puesto; por alguna extraña razón no se lo quería quitar, ya le había causado bastantes problemas a kai, por su culpa, y se sentía mal, preocupándolo por tonterías, ella no quería que se molestara sin necesidad, ademas acababa de pasar lo de su hermana y no quería que kai la viera así, llorando, vulnerable. Era cierto que se habían conocido hacia dos años y que la había visto de todas las maneras posibles: riendo, llorando, triste…

-¿Entramos?

Le sorprendió kai. Puesto que ella se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no le había puesto atención a lo que había estado haciendo kai, que ya había dejado su moto en un lugar seguro y se había quitado el casco.

-¿Eh? Si- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, puesto que sabía lo que iba a encontrar cuando cruzara aquellas puertas corredizas, ya se había calmado de camino al hospital pero el corazón lo seguía teniendo encogido.

-Ya…por lo menos podrías quitarte el casco…podrías darle un susto de muerte a alguien-dijo Kai intentando sonar gracioso, además quería quitarle la cara de pena que tenia, todavía no se había muerto nadie, aunque por supuesto era un asunto serio.

Una vez que se quitó el casco y lo dejo en la moto junto con el de Kai, Kai le ofreció su brazo para que lo agarrara y no se cayera, ya que ella era la persona más torpe del mundo, y no exageraba . Ella lo agarró fuertemente y atravesaron las puertas.

Demonios ¿Dónde estaba la maldita puerta? Llevaba buscándola un buen rato, desesperado, necesitaba salir de allí un rato o se pondría a gritar como un histérico, ya no se podía controlar durante mucho tiempo, necesitaba salir y expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro dañándolo, en forma de grito. La angustia metida en el fondo de su corazón le iba aumentando cada vez mas, la ansiedad también iba en aumento. Sus ojos no se estaban quietos, estaban buscando la maldita puerta, le escolian a rabiar ¿por qué todo parecía un puto laberinto? Ah, ya, era un hospital. Y debía ser un laberinto para que los enfermos no escaparan. Fantástico. Después de ir a lugares equivocados, de subir, bajar y dar rodeos por fin lo encontró, solo debía doblar un par de esquinas y por fin podrías salir de aquel infierno laberíntico. Lo necesitaba de verdad; todavía tenia las imágenes paseándose repetidamente por su cabeza, el cuerpo roto, quemado y destruido de Sam, y sus ojos, opacos, sin vida; incapaz de borrarlas, necesitaba salir y expulsar todo aquello, gritar y librarse de la angustia, pensar las cosas con calma y actuar cuerdamente.

Por fin la encontró, solo quedaba una maldita esquina y sería libre. Pero nunca la doblo ya que su intento fue en vano, al chocar contra alguien, la salida ya se le hacía cada vez más lejos. Maldita sea.

-Disculp-no pudo terminar la frase al chocar contra los ojos marrones y fríos de Kai que lo miraba como si el hubiera perdido la cabeza y no creyera lo que estuviera viendo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Víctor no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia ese día. ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarse con kai en ese momento? Un momento, había chocado con Kai, estaba en un hospital, ¿Qué carajo hacia Kai en un hospital? ¿Acaso se había enterado de lo de Sam? No, imposible, además Kai no sabia de su existencia, seguro que los otros no se lo habían notificado, sí, seguramente, porque cuando se dividieron borraron la existencia de los demás y solo se contaron ellos. Ahora que lo observaba mejor era igual que Kail, claro, pero Kail estaba un poco mas canijo y sin los triángulos, de todas maneras, un momento, ¿Qué estaba haciendo una chica agarrada fuertemente a su brazo con insistencia? ¿Y por que lo miraba como lo hacia kai? ¿Acaso era su novia? Eso sí que era raro.

Los tres se quedaron sin respiración. Kai no podía creer que hubiera más como él, ¿acaso no le dijeron que solo estaban ellos? ¿Por qué aparecía otro? Ademas, su abuelo le había dicho que no tenía más hermanos que los que estaban en casa molestándolo y fastidiándolo a todas horas. Todo esto le parecía raro, pero sin duda era otro más. Todo esto era muy raro, ¿y qué se supone que estaba haciendo en el hospital?

-¿Quién eres?-habló sin rodeos kai, mirándolo fijamente, con frialdad.

-yo...yo...-no supo que responder, la pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido- me llamo Víctor...-estaba claro que ese no era su día- Hiwatari…y creo que soy…tu hermano…-Víctor tragó saliva fuertemente, quería desaparecer, estaba empezando a sudar, un sudor frío.

Kai lo había sabia desde que le miró a sus ojos azules y todo el físico, era idéntico a el, solo lo diferenciaba el pelo bicolor lila y los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-no podía esperar mas, kai tenia que averiguar el por qué había venido aquí, justamente este día, ahora que lo observaba mejor diría que de un momento a otro iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad, ya estaba empezando a sudar, y miraba nerviosamente detrás de él, hacia la salida, daba la sensación de que enloquecería de un momento a otro, ademas, tenía los ojos húmedos, ¿había estado llorando? O ¿había algo mas? No lo sabia, ni le importaba en aquel momento. Pero algo le decía que algo estaba por venir y que todavía quedaba más.

-Nuestro hermano Sam-y no se equivocaba, todavía había mucho mas-ha sido atrozmente atropellado por algún descerebrado que no tenía ninguna consideración por la vida humana y de la responsabilidad y eso ha ocasionado que su estúpida moto haya eclosionado-notaba su angustia en su voz, rota- con la se Sam, dando lugar a una explosión, que lo ha dejado casi en coma, y por no decir, que el otro tipo está en perfectas condiciones, solo se ha torcido el tobillo y se ha dislocado algo- ironía- no se podía morir él, espero que se pudra en el infierno y no salga nunca de allí. El hijo de puta está vivo, mientras que Sam, está en quirófano…casi…m-mue-r-ttt.o.-la angustia se desvaneció casi instantáneamente, dando paso a la ira, los ojos estaban ya en su punto, escocidos, para abrirse paso a las lagrimas que salían directamente de su corazón, ya no sentía pena por el otro tipo, sentía odio. Y todo se volvió blanco.

No supo por qué lo había dicho delante de Kai, solo le quería decir que Sam estaba en quirófano, pero al abrir la boca, todo salió afuera, todo dentro de el, se le escapó en un mar de angustia y dolor. Tampoco supo por qué se deslizaban las lagrimas en silencio de la chica que se aferraba a Kai, por qué aferraba fuertemente el brazo de Kai. Tampoco supo el por qué le dolía la mandíbula; Kai le había pegado un puñetazo bien fuerte que le tiró al suelo. Ni por qué todos los que estaban cerca de ellos los miraban sin comprender lo que había pasado. Ni por qué Kai le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio cuando paso por su lado, ni porque se le rompía el corazón. Solo sabia una cosa; se sentía como una mierda, y sí, la había cagado.

-Bueno, por fin hemos llegado-Fhylip y Grey ya habían llegado al hospital, había sido un camino largo, mas en los semáforos se le habían hecho eternos al ponerse en rojo, y eso les había hecho perder mucho tiempo.

Grey solo se precipitó dentro del hospital una vez que hubo terminado de aparcar en los aparcamientos de dos ruedas, al lado de la de Kai, un momento ¿la de kai? ¿Qué hacia Kai aquí? ¿Acaso se había enterado? No, imposible, mejor que no lo supiera o se le crearían mas traumas que superar, pensó para si mismo Grey. Bueno eso no era lo importante, ahora, ya hablaría con él mas tarde, de momento lo único importante era Sam, y su imán para los accidentes, pues siempre era el más patoso de todos y se accidentaba por estar pensando en las musarañas y no en mirar por donde iba.

-Eh, mira, la moto de Kai esta aquí…que raro… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?-Fhylip se puso a pensar mientras que era ignorado por Grey, que ya se dirigía hacia dentro con el corazón en un puño y los puños apretados.

Grey entró en el hospital y se fué directamente a recepción a preguntar, seguido de Fhylip que se entretuvo mientras que Grey era atendido el miró el sitio, era grande y parecía un laberinto, todas las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era con baldosas azules. Había ascensores que ascendían a una segunda planta, a una tercera y hasta a una quinta, que tenia las paredes de cristal. Se quedo tieso al ver la imagen. Allí en la segunda planta estaba Kai con Ana ¿agarrada de su brazo? ¿Pero qué se estaba proponiendo Kai con ella? Iría ahora mismo hacia ellos y ajustaría las cuentas con el maldito de Kai, que no sabía respetar nada de su propiedad, después iría a ver a Sam, total, estaba en quirófano, así que tardaría tiempo que saliera. Mientras los escudriñaba por el cristal del segundo piso pensando miles de maneras de ajustar cuentas con el payaso de Kai, perdió de vista a Grey, que ya no estaba en la recepción, diablos, ahora sí que no sabía donde se había metido. De regreso a donde se encontraba su punto de mira antes de perder a Grey, lo vió, esta vez saliendo del ascensor del segundo piso, seguro que iría tras Kai para saber que cipote estaba haciendo con su prometida. Pero se equivocaba, iba en sentido contrario, alejándose de Kai y de su novia.

Subió al ascensor dispuesto a despedazar a Kai por haber tocado su territorio…con los puños apretados.

Solo estaban ellos dos en la sala de espera. Max seguía en la misma posición que antes, no se había movido para nada, juraría que estaba durmiendo, en cambio Fred se cambiaba cada dos por tres, incomodo, hambriento. El ambiente era tenso y Víctor hacia mucho que se había ido, seguramente a desahogarse. Pero por alguna extraña razón se esperaba cualquier noticia del medico menos buena, y eso no le gustaba a Fred ; de un momento a otro terminaría todo y sabrían el resultado de la operación, que dios quisiera que fuera positivo.

-Voy a comprar algo de beber ¿quieres algo?- Max no dijo nada, se quedo quieto y negó con la cabeza, después asintió, en verdad, no lo sabia.- bueno, ya te traeré algo.

Fred salió de la sala de espera y recorrió el mismo camino que antes, pero al contrario, antes de toparse con Grey. De verdad no se lo esperaba tan temprano, esa era la hora de su siesta, y nada lo interrumpía, el que lo hiciera lo lamentaría.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vas? ¿Y Sam? ¿Cómo esta?- Grey lo bombardeó a preguntas. Quería saber como estaba, era su hermano y debía estar con el en un momento así.

-Voy a la cafetería a comprar ¿quieres algo?- Grey negó con la cabeza, impaciente.- esta todavía en quirófano, no sabemos nada mas…

Fhylip había asomado media cabeza por la esquina, con la vista en el objetivo, procurando que nadie, ni las enfermeras ni nada, lo viera escondiéndose detrás de objetos, como si estuviera loco, intentaba esconderse sin que se notara, pero algunos que lo habían visto lo habían mirado como si estuviera loco.

Su objetivo seguía, andando, juntos, aferrados y para él eso no era bueno. Los siguió sigilosamente por el pasillo largo, sin que se notara, saltando de un objeto a otro, ya que estaba abarrotado de muebles y enfermeras rellenitas, para su suerte, así que le era fácil esconderse por si miraban hacia atrás, pero sin perderlos de vista. Escudriñando cualquier intento de meterle mano a ella por parte de Kai. Los tenía que separar y ya mismo. Y por no mencionar que tenia pendiente una paliza entre ambos que había sido interrumpida, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había experimentado momentos antes con ella.

Eso había sido el colmo viniendo de parte de ese tal Víctor. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que era el respeto hacia los demás? Le había tenido que parar los pies pegándole un puñetazo porque aunque no le cayera nada bien su hermana, no podía dejar que la ultrajase aquel niñato y menos delante de ella, aunque si ella no hubiera estado delante, le hubiera dicho algunas palabritas, pero no le hubiera pegado por que para él Sarah no era nada importante. No quería pensar más en eso y pensó en otra cosa, o más bien en otra molestia que se avecinaba. Su prometida. Que todavía él no se había dignado a aprenderse su nombre, porque no estaba interesado en ella ni en nada que estuviera relacionado con lo que le rodeaba a ella. Su abuelo le había dicho que llegaría en una semana de Inglaterra. Tan pronto como llegara se escondería de ella y seria lo más desagradable con ella, por que estaba segura de que no haría otra cosa que perseguirlo y molestarlo. Un momento ¿se escondería? ¿Él? ¿De ella? ¿De una chica? él era Kai hiwatari y NO iba a huir de nadie y menos de una chica. Le dejaría las cosas claras desde un primer momento. Pero de todas formas todavía tenía una semana de libertad para pensar en todas las estratagemas que utilizaría para asustar a la pobre chica y sacarla lejos de su persona.

Apartó esos pensamientos inmediatamente de su cabeza, no quería pensar en el estorbo que llegaría en una semana, ya tenía bastante en su casa, como el rojo o el negro, que así era como los llamaba. Aun así caminando y acercándose cada vez más a su destino, no quería pensar más en esas cosas hasta que llegaran. Ahora mismo lo más importante era la chica que seguía insistentemente aferrada a su brazo con demasiada fuerza y miraba al suelo. Si lo hubiera sabido, no le hubiera ofrecido el brazo, ya que le estaba cortando la circulación de apretar tan fuerte, seguro que estaría sin poder moverlo durante unos días y eso esa también una molestia. Dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia ella, que aún estaba triste, no sabía que hacer para que para que se alegrara un poco. En verdad esa chica lo desesperaba y lo sacaba de sus casillas. Siempre estaba seria, casi nunca sonreía, en realidad lo hacia muy pocas veces al día, y además era muy llorosa y muy débil y frágil por dentro. Pero le agradaba un poco y sabia que podía contar con ella, por eso la había considerado su a…am…ami…sí, esa palabra que empieza por a y que le había llegado dos años aceptar. No pudo evitar sonreír interiormente.

-Ya estoy mejor, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí- sacó a Kai de sus pensamientos, que en ese momento se cernían sobre ella.

-¿Seguro?-no la veía muy diferente a como estaba, solo que ya había dejado de llorar y se veía un poco normal.

-Sip, no te preocupes..-dijo ella sonriendo un poco y dejando a Kai un poco extrañado.

-menos mal-dijo Kai cuando ella se soltó por fin del agarre y dejó su brazo libre- pensé que me iba a tener que cortar el brazo- se restregó la mano derecha por todo el brazo izquierdo, molesto.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo con mi PROMETIDA?

Kai y Ana se quedaron tiesos, mirando poco a poco hacia atrás para ver si realmente era él.

CONTINUARÁ….

espero que os haya gustado, acepto cualquier critica.

¿Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, pues antes que nada, quería pediros disculpas por no actualizar antes…llevo ya casi un año sin haberlo continuado, lo se, no tengo excusas que valgan.**

**He de decir que cuando me he puesto a continuarlo, me había perdido el hilo de la historia un poco…así que he tenido que volver a leerlo de nuevo…**

**Ah!, por cierto, en esta historia aparecen personajes de otros anime, pero no será un crossover.**

**Sin más excusas, os dejo el ansiado capitulo 10 de Los hermanos gemelos de Kai:**

**Beyblade no me pertenece, salvo mis personajes inventados.**

En el capitulo anterior…

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo con mi PROMETIDA?

Kai y Ana se quedaron tiesos, mirando poco a poco hacia atrás para ver si realmente era él.

Capitulo 10: intranquilidad.

-¡Si tu, el payaso de circo!-grito Fhylip.

_-Esta claro que no me tenía que haber levantado de la cama hoy…por nada del mundo…y encima llega el rojo molestándome como siempre…_

Kai bufo.

-Adelántate…yo ahora te alcanzo...-le susurro Kai a Ana en el oído.

Fhylip vio como su prometida corría velozmente hacia la puerta que tenia delante y la atravesaba. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a ella? ¡Ella es MIA!

Kai se giró lentamente, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo Kai con la tranquilidad pintada en su rostro.

-He dicho que ella es solo mía, estúpido payaso de circo- Fhylip lo miro desafiante mientras avanzaba hacia kai.

* * *

><p>-¿Y como están los demás?<p>

Grey y Fred se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, juntos, uno al lado del otro.

-Max no levanta cabeza del suelo, yo estoy fatal y Víctor es el que peor está. Creo que está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad…ha salido a tomar aire…

-Y ¿Qué ha dicho el medico? ¿Cómo está Sam?-le cortó Víctor.

Fred se paro en seco. Realmente no quería hablar de eso y recordar las duras y dolorosas palabras que minutos antes el medico les había comunicado.

-Ha dicho que si la ambulancia hubiera llegado solo cinco minutos más tarde…-se le quebró la voz- habría mu—muee-r-rt-t-tt-o.-los ojos le escocían.

Ambos se quedaron clavados en el mismo sitio, ninguno de los dos avanzo. Silencio.

-No quiero parecer insensible…pero, ¿ha dicho algo más?

Fred negó con la cabeza.

-No…todavía estamos esperando, nos ha dicho que nos avisaría de algo.

El camino hacia la cafetería transcurrió en silencio, por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo y la comodidad de aquel silencio cómodo.

La cafetería estaba en el piso inferior, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de tomar el ascensor, se oyeron voces y ruidos procedentes de dos pasillos más alejado a ellos.

Se pararon en seco y escucharon.

-Un momento….parece la voz de…-dijo Fred en un intento de ubicar el tono de voz, ya que los sonidos se distorsionaban en aquellas paredes.

-Fhylip…ese estúpido siempre armando jaleo…

Fred lo miro con interrogante. Ambos miraron el largo pasillo de cristal.

-¿Te has traído a Fhylip?-la incredulidad se dejaba notar en su rostro, con molestia evidente.

-No…mas bien, el ha querido venir…Diablos, cuando entre aquí me olvide completamente de el…-dijo echando andar hacia la procedencia de las voces con Fred siguiéndole y no esperando encontrar algo agradable precisamente.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Grey<strong>

Maldición…maldito Fhylip. No podía ser obediente y estarse quitecito…tenia que ir a buscar al estúpido de Kai y encararse con el… Cuando lo coja se va enterar de quien soy yo. Ahora que lo pienso no se porque razón estará Kai aquí, y ahora que lo pienso antes lo he visto con una chica ¿Esa no se parecía a la prometida de Fhylip? Bah, de todas maneras no me importa con quien anden los dos o los tres.

Me acercaba cada vez mas a mi destino, con Fred siguiéndome, seguramente Kai se haya olvidado de el o no lo recuerde.

Las voces de aquellos dos se oían cada vez mas, diablos, si que eran problemáticos, sobre todo Fhylip.

-¿Qué pretendías con ella trayéndola aquí? No se lo que pasaba por tu sucia cabeza, pero me da igual, me la llevare y haré lo qeugpfhn….

Se oyó un ruido sordo.

Me asome para ver lo que le había hecho. Esperando que no fuera nada grave. Me asome un poco por la esquina. Lo que vi no me gusto nada. El ruido que escuche ya me lo había imaginado lo que seria y de quien. No me esperaba esto, si, bueno, me esperaba cualquier cosa pero no esa reacción del idiota de Fhylip.

Kai le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo a Fhylip en la mandíbula que hizo que cayera al suelo y empezara a sangrar por la nariz y por la boca.

Eso debía de doler bastante y mas si viene de Kai, ya que es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros.

Por una parte me sentía feliz, por otra decepcionado en parte, no esperaba ese comportamiento de Fhylip. Últimamente se había vuelto un estúpido sin cabeza y provocaba a cualquiera. En la Mansión estaba todo el rato chinchando a Kai.

Supongo que se lo tenia merecido.

-¡Tu! ¡GREY!

Bien, esto iba de mal en peor, Kai había reparado en nosotros. No estaba seguro si había visto a Fred. Enseguida se me congelo la sangre al ver la mirada de asesino en serie de Kai, parecía en realidad un mafioso y encima todavía aterraba verlos con las pinturas en la cara, que le hacían ver aun mas aterrador.

-¡Kai! NO se que es lo que ha pasado, pero confío en que se lo halla merecido.- dicen que el dialogo siempre funciona ¿no?, si las miradas matasen… por que eso indicaba la mirada de Kai. Odio infinito.

Kai gruño.

Se acercó lentamente hasta nosotros, se me estaba empezando a cortar la respiración, en ese momento sentía pánico, si, pánico…hacia Kai …3…Kai se acercaba con paso decidido ... 2… en breve seriamos descuartizados por el y su mal humor…1…pum. Trague saliva.

Kai se detuvo escasamente a medio metro de mí…y se paralizo…

Lo que me hacia quedar vivo de momento, ya que si no habría traído a Fred, seguramente me habría descuartizado aquí mismo. Menos mal que lo vio y se paralizo. Nunca lo había visto así. En medio segundo paso de ser un aterrador asesino en serie a ser un fantasma, toda la piel se le puso mas blanca que el papel si eso es posible.

Daba gracias a que Fred nunca hace lo que le digo y por supuesto no se quedo oculto ,se puso al lado mío, mirando a Kai. Eso hizo que la furia asesina de Kai se esfumara en menos que canta un gallo. Y juraría que lo vi sudando.

Se había quedado con cara de incredulidad, mirándonos como si se hubiera vuelto loco, con los ojos saltones. No lo culpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, pues quería saberlo, no es que me interesara, pero quería que nos dejara de mirar así.

-La…la…-y si, señores, el gran Kai Hiwatari no podía articular palabra y no dejaba de observar a Fred.

Momentos antes me quería matar por como venia hacia aquí y por como me miraba, puños apretados al máximo y ahora actuaba como si fuera un dulce perrito. Reprimí las ganas de reírme a carcajadas, podía soportarlas un ratito mas…pues estaba seguro de que si soltaba un solo JA se activaría de nuevo el instinto asesino…y todavía quería vivir.

-¿la…la que?

-La hermana de Ana….-por fin reacciono un poco- ha sido…-¿estaba tartamudeando?-ha sufrido un accidente de moto contra alguien…

Aguanta, vamos, un poco mas, solo 3 minutos mas y me podría reír…a salvo y sin correr ningún peligro. De verdad ahora mismo le habría echado un foto y se la habria enseñado a los demás, así Kai estaría a nuestras ordenes…creo.

Esto se complicaba por momentos. Me recorría un espantoso sudor frió por la nuca. No quise imaginar la reacción de Fred, al saber esa información. Le mire de reojo mientras Kai hablaba. Más bien parecía un vampiro, se había quedado pálido como la pared.

-He venido a acompañarla…

No podía imaginar lo que venia a continuación.

-Encantado de conocerte Kai, me llamo Fred y soy tu hermano, y quería conocer a tu amiga Ana, si no te importa, quisiera hablar con ella.

Silencio.

Fhylip se había levantado y se había ido por otra puerta sin decir absolutamente nada. Yo me quede patidifuso. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Todo había ocurrido en unos segundos. No me di cuenta. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Kai no dijo nada y se fue, Fred lo siguió. Para cuando quise reaccionar, ya se habían ido.

Supongo que ya le hemos creado otro trauma sin querer.

Y ahora ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que ir?

**END P.O.V Grey.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Mansión Hiwatari-<strong>

Después de que todos hubieran presenciado el espectáculo que había ocurrido minutos antes en el recibidor y la escena bochornosa de Cristian y su prometida, y por supuesto la salida de "los otros". Todos se habían quedado muy quietos, con la respiración agitada y en el aire y procurando mantener la mirada fija en algún punto cualquiera menos en los ojos de su abuelo. Quien seguía estático y mirando por encima del hombro como si lo que tuviera delante fueran insectos a los que había que educar.

-Y en cuanto a vosotros –dijo el abuelo mirando fijamente a sus congéneres- mas o vale que tengáis cuidado en cuanto os refiráis a mi- su mirada era amenazadora hasta tal extremo que a todos se les congelo la sangre.- o pasareis mas tiempo en El Cuarto Oscuro.

Un autentico miedo les recorrió a todos, sus caras intentaron ponerse bien, sin una pizca de miedo, todos asintieron en cuanto se fue y desapareció de sus vista.

Todos los chicos se esforzaron en recomponerse un poco, pues esa frase _El Cuarto Oscuro_ los había dejado sin respiración y con sudores fríos a lo largo del cuerpo y temblando.

Pues todos lo conocían demasiado bien.

-Vámonos arriba y disfrutemos -Sarah le susurro a su paralizado novio en el oído, lo que le causo un terrible escalofrío.

-¿eh?- Cristian salió de su extraño trance. A lo que asintió y se la llevo arriba, mientras los demás se redirigían a lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo antes de que sonara el timbre.

* * *

><p>-Esto…¿Sarah…?<p>

Sarah estaba ingresada en una habitación, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con el pijama de de ositos que le habían dado. En cuanto la enfermera que la había atendido había salido de la habitación, había llamado a Cristian para decirle lo que le había ocurrido. Pues no quería que se preocupara, esperándola, habían quedado en que ella iba a ir a su casa esa mañana, pero por lo del accidente no había podido ir.

-¿Qué….esto…? –ase oía al otro lado de la línea, con la respiración entrecortada.

-tengo que decirte algo….he tenido un accidente con la moto, cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa, los frenos no me respondían…y choque contra alguien….

Silencio.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le contesto Cristian con el corazón encogido en un puño.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo tengo un esguince en la mano derecha y en la pierna izquierda….Todo ha sido muy rápido.

-¿Qué estás en… un hospital?

-Te he dicho que he tenido un accidente…¿en que mas sitios puedo estar?.

-Entonce-ce-s…no…no estás en…en…mi casa ¿NO?- la ansiedad se podía notar claramente en su voz.

-¿Cómo quieres que este en tu casa?- suspiro- NO, NO estoy en tu Mansión, te he dicho que estoy en el hospital….con un pijama de ositos…

-Bueno…pues…luego…luego te llamo.

-Hoy estás muy raro, luego te llamo que viene la enfermera.

Por la puerta acababa de pasar la enfermera, que también traía un pijama infantil, pero de tonos más oscuros, era de constitución corpulenta, la piel la tenia oscurecida y traía cara de pocos amigos.

-Tienes un regalo esperándote fuera. Saluda a tu nueva amiga durante los próximos tres meses- dicho esto la enfermera soltó un carcajada de maldad, mientras la miraba, que hizo retroceder hasta la pared a Sarah con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Cristian.<strong>

El corazón me dio un vuelco mientras latía descontroladamente.

El sudor frío recorría ya todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Un horrible miedo se hacia presencia en mi cuerpo.

mi cuerpo no respondía…yo…ella…Sarah…ella…yo…

El pánico me inundaba considerablemente mientras no dejaba de mirar aquella puerta, la puerta del baño. Aquella puerta de color marrón, si, esa puerta por la _ella_ se había metido…

Bien…esto…necesito tranquilizarme…1..2…3... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Bien, eso es lo primero.

Primero…primero… lo primero que ha pasado, ha sido…ha sido…

Tragué saliva…

Vinieron los otros.

Segundo, pelea con Víctor y con los demás…

Tercero…llega Sarah…

Mi corazón se oprime por momentos, el sudor frío me resbalaba de la frente.

Cuarto, me besa.

Quinto, el abuelo nos riñe.

Sexto, la traigo a mi habitación.

A continuación, me besa fervientemente, a lo que le correspondo…

Bien todo esto parece normal… ¿Normal? Bien…

A continuación me tira a la cama y se pone encima mía….me susurra al oído que se va

a poner sexy para mi… desaparece por la puerta del baño…

Mi cuerpo se relaja un poco, pero no del todo, ahora viene la parte mas…mas… mi respiración se corta mas rápidamente, respiro con dificultad…

Continuemos…

Mientras estaba y está en el baño le he dicho que no se piense nada raro por lo que ha dicho el viejo, del cuarto oscuro, que era una habitación de castigo, no quiero que se piense cosas raras.

Y lo que ha pasado ahora…es…me ha llamado Sarah,…desde el baño….algo raro a lo que no se lo iba a coger, porque estando a unos cuantos pasos…pero por alguna extraña razón…lo hice…

Me dice que esta en el hospital. Me hundo en el pánico rápidamente.

Sarah, mi querida y bella novia…esta…en el hospital...Si, está en el hospital…ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL Y NO ESTÁ AQUÍ…

Y entonces….¿QUIéN CARAJOS ES ELLA Y QUE QUIERE DE MI?

Me descontrolo rápidamente, siento que pierdo el control entero de mi cuerpo, empiezo a temblar y no paro de mirar aquella puerta…esperando que NO salga….que no salga…

Empiezo a temblar, con dificultad me echo a pared, pues mi cuerpo se ha quedado paralizado de miedo. Cojo algo con lo que defenderme….si, esto es absolutamente ridículo.

Mi corazón se encoge repetidamente, el sudor es inaguantable a la misma vez que aumenta el calor corporal…intento tranquilizarme…me aproximo lentamente, en alerta…

Sea quien sea, no se lo que quiere, y mi mente empieza a reaccionar, podría tratarse de un sicario o de algo mucho peor….

Trago varias veces, como si me fuera ayudar de algo,

-Cariño… ¿estas bien?

Intento sonar calmado y relajado, pero en vano no me sale.

Pasan los minutos y no hay respuesta.

Escucho ruidos procedentes del interior de aquella puerta… pe paro y me imagino lo peor… agarro mas fuertemente lo que he encontrado para defenderme en caso de que las cosas se pongan peor…

Me pego al otro lado de la puerta, en la pared de al lado.

-¡TU! ¡tu no eres mi novia!

Silencio, no se como he podido decir algo así, esto es ridículo, posiblemente me haya gastado una broma…

Pasan los minutos rápidamente y no HAY respuesta. Los ruidos cesan y todo se queda en silencio. Mi nerviosismo va en aumento y no lo aguanto, la ansiedad empieza a crecer en mi interior. Mi agobio no cesa.

-¡tengo un bate de béisbol y se como usarlo!

Pierdo la cabeza…pero ¡QUE MAS QUISIERA TENER YO AHORA UN JODIDO BATE DE BEISBOL! ¡LO QUE HE COGIDO ES UNA MALDITA REVISTA QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO SIRVA PARA NADA ¡!

**END P.O.V Cristian.**

La puerta del baño marrón se abre lentamente. Cristian ahogo un grito.

-Tú…

Continuará…

**Bueno espero que les hay gustado. por cierto ya tengo hecho las fotos de los hermanos gemelos de Kai, solo teneis que buscar amikki tumblr en google y listo.**

**espero que os haya gustado y lamento la tardanza. acepto todas las criticas.**


	11. Lo siento

¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO! La razón por la que no he podido actualizar ni nada es porque se me olvidó la contraseña de aquí, y claro, al ir a restaurarla a mi cuenta de Hotmail y todo, pues resulta que me bloquearon la cuenta de Hotmail, no sé por qué. Intenté varias veces restaurar la cuenta pero no pude, así que como no podía restaurar la contraseña ni nada, pues abandoné un poco esto y la historia y todo. Realmente lo siento. Y hace unos meces pues no sé como recuperé o me acordé de mi contraseña y aquí estoy.

Realmente no tengo ganas de abandonar la historia, ya la tengo planada y todo, y os aseguro que se va armar una buena en los siguientes capítulos.

De todas formas quería editar y expresar mejor las escenas de los anteriores capítulo, es decir, describirlo lo que pasa mejor en las escenas y todo.

Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para seguir con esto. Sobre las vacaciones de Navidad seguiré con la historia e intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para que os guste y que os quedéis con las ganas. Por cierto, NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR.

Por cierto, gracias a todos los review que me habéis dejado, eso me anima mucho a la hora de continuar con la historia.

Un saludo y perdonad la espera ^^


End file.
